Uzumaki Galaxy
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki lives the life of a musician, mostly due to him wanting to find out where he came from. While at one of his gigs, the town was under attacked, and he meets the legendary hunter Yellow Flash... now, he has to deal with Space Pirates that think he is Yellow Flash... though, it was the adventure of a life time, who could pass that up right?
1. Chapter 1

_What can I say about my life? Hm… well, I guess I started out pretty normal in a way. I'm an orphan; I was left on the door step of my adopted father's home and grew up on a desert plant that is called Suna. I never really knew where I came from and to be honest? I didn't really care where I came from. I was happy and had an amazing life. But, I couldn't help but wonder if there was more out there to my life, I just stay in my home town and pull pranks on people who annoy me and play music for those who I feel like needs some cheering up._

_Though what I can't stand to see are the pretty ladies getting hurt and- what? Why are you staring at me like that? Ugh, fine, I try to protect everyone; I guess you can call me a singer, a prankster and a hunter. I'm not really famous though with the hunting though I am pretty good with a sword and gun._

_As a child, I grew up with many dreams, I wanted to be a top hunter, a top singer… to travel the galaxy… but, a dream that I never thought I'd ever be was a hero._

_This is my story… the story of not only how I followed all of my dreams, but found out about my destiny. This is the tale of me, my friends… and how I had saved the entire galaxy all by myself. What?! Okay, I'll stop! This is the story of how I saved the galaxy with my friends, there happy?_

"Woohoo!" shouted a blonde haired young man as he rode an orange and black hover board. The hover board was long, almost resembling a surf board though it was wider and not as narrow. The board was mostly orange with black around the edges and through the center as there were also bands that went around his feet to keep him firmly onto the board.

The young man, he has long blonde hair he grew out that reaches the middle of his back, and he has tied it up at the nape of his neck and has bright ocean blue eyes. His skin was a bit tan from years of being under the sun and his face had three whisker-like markings on his cheeks. He wore an orange robe-styled shirt without sleeves that went a little past his waist. Long black pants that wrapped tightly around his ankles and matching black shoes with open toes. His shirt also had black that went around the neck with a black stripe continuing to go from his neckline down his chest and reaching the bottom, while he also had a sash tied around his waist. To go along with his outfit were the orange sleeves that he had made to wrap a little past his elbow with a few cloth belts. He thought that were handy with concealing a weapon for self defence against the monsters…

The most noticeable thing though about this young man was the strange marking on his left shoulder. It was a circle with what seemed like a swirl that almost resembled a whirlpool. Of course, the young man just claims that it's just a birthmark while others sometimes think it's some kind of tattoo.

_'What should I do today? Everyone seems so down lately…'_ thought the young man with a frown. For the past five years, Suna has been under slavery… all because of their natural resources. Shaking his head, the young man wanted to do something, anything to make the planet a better place yet it seemed nearly impossible at this point. _'I won't give up… I have to do something…'_

Stopping his hover board, the young man looked around and saw the guards, men all wearing special armour that protected them from attacks, and of course to keep them cool in the heat. Narrowing his eyes, the young man knew that he should do something… though sadly he didn't have his scarf with him that he used to keep the sand out of his face or in this case, to hide his face and the whisker marks that adorn his cheeks.

"Are you going to do something stupid again Naruto?"

Yelping a bit, Naruto turned his head and frowned when he saw a man that was roughly his age. The man had short red hair, green eyes with black surrounding his eyes as if he hadn't had a decent amount of sleep in years. He also wore a black t-shirt with red trim and brown pants that was styled the same as his. What he also noticed though was not just the love tattoo on his head, but the large gourd that resided on his back. Giving him a big smile, Naruto said "I don't know what you're talking about Gaara."

"Naruto, you're a twenty year old man and you pull pranks…" calmly said Gaara, his gaze still as calm as ever. How this guy could remain calm was a mystery, though he wasn't going to make a comment about that. The red haired man shook his head, just sighing as he said "what were you planning this time?" Naruto had to admit, no matter their differences, Gaara was a good guy… what also confused him was how Gaara could remain so pale…

Grinning from ear to ear, the young man calmly said "I was thinking on stealing the guard's helmets. Maybe to get them going or something. This place is so boring without a little excitement ya know?" Gaara stared at him for a brief moment. Naruto never could tell what his friend was thinking but that was one of the things that made Gaara interesting. Naruto was the funny guy and Gaara was the calm yet serious one. Before he knew it, Gaara held out a long orange scarf causing Naruto to blink in shock before looking up at Gaara's face.

"If you want to pull a prank without being recognised then you may as well take your scarf." Calmly said Gaara, his lips slowly creeping into a smile. Something rare, though it was something that Naruto was happy he could do. Now if only he could get Gaara to get with that girl that liked the red haired man and, of course who he had returned feelings for. "Oh, and Jiraiya wishes to see you…" And there was the bomb shell…

"Do I really have to?" moaned Naruto.

"Yes."

Great, just great… didn't he have enough to deal with as it was? Shaking his head, Naruto accepted the scarf and wrapped it around his neck before he pulled it over his nose to hide his face. He knew that the guards were always different so there was no way that he would get in any kind of trouble that was for sure. Smirking, Naruto went on with his mission… for he had one last thing set into motion… Oh wait… "Gaara do you have my guns? I might need them…" asked Naruto when he turned to his friend.

"The real question when don't I hold your guns for you?"

"Okay, what about my sword though?"

"Sorry, you'll need a new one… The sword is dull and when they tried to fix the crack in it, the blade snapped in half to the point where it would cost you way too much to have it fixed. Your best bet is to just buy a new one." Gaara said with a small frown. Well, he sort of expected that but at the moment he was just happy that he had some weapons to defend himself with.

The real question is, would it be enough for him to pull off his prank? Ah well, no time like the present now wasn't it. Chuckling to himself, Naruto fixed his scarf before he powered up his hover board and rode off. Today was going to be a good day that was for sure! Nothing could go wrong!

"So, tell me again… why do you have those bumps on your head?" asked a white haired man as he handed the blonde haired young man an ice pack. The man looked like he was at least in his forties but really he was in his fifties. The man wore a black long sleeved black shirt and matching black pants. The usual outfit he has one when indoors

"Hey, I told you Jiraiya… it was a prank." Said Naruto with a pout as he pressed the ice pack on his head. Wincing at first, he sighed softly before sinking in his seat. He had explained what had happened during the prank though he knew that it was how it was meant to be sadly. Yawning softly, Naruto looked over at the white haired man; his black eyes stared at Naruto with concern. The old man had two red lines going down from his eyes almost like he was crying bloody tears and his hair was white and in a spiky style with it pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His hair was even longer than Naruto's for the old man's hair reached the floor while sitting down and just hovered above the ground when standing.

Jiraiya nodded as he said "yes, but tell me… what… happened…" Damn it, he was using his serious voice for once. Of all the voices he had to use it had to be the serious one? Shaking his head, Naruto lied his head on the table as he tried to choose his words carefully, knowing that if he word it wrong there was no way of knowing what the pervert was going to do to him.

Looking at Jiraiya's eyes, Naruto calmly said "I was trying to show them whose boss. I can't just stand around and watch Suna be enslaved like this! For crying out loud we're all fucking slaves! I can't' stand to see this planet under slavery!" He had shouted the last part; everyone knew how Naruto hated that the planet was enslaved by the new law because of their natural resources.

Then, of course there was the war that was going on between two kingdoms.

Jiraiya frowned at Naruto for a moment before sighing softly and ruffled his hair. "I know Naruto, I don't like it either but there is nothing you can do about it." Naruto just lifted his hard blue eyes; they shined with anger and rage. If there was one thing that the white haired man knew it was that Naruto was never one to back down from a fight, and this in a way was a fight. "Naruto, all you can do is cheer the villagers up; no one dares to fight the army…"

Naruto frowned in thought… cheer people up hm? Now that he thought about it there was something he could do to cheer people up though he wasn't sure if it would be enough. Sadly, he didn't really have much to go on but that little idea that had popped into his head. Yawning, Naruto pushed himself up and made his way up the stairs of the house to his room. Maybe if he was lucky the papers he needed were still in the filing cabinet that he begged the pervy sage. Ha, that was funny… him, a sage because he was just such a pervert!

Shaking his head, the young man knew what he had to do to cheer people up. Though, he just hoped that it would be enough to get them to cheer up. Taking a deep breath, the young man grabbed the sheet music that he needed and smiled as he looked over the lyrics quickly. Memorizing them before he rushed down the stairs and out the door. Lifting his arm, Naruto slapped the bracelet on his wrist causing it to transform into his hover board, jumped on and flew off to the plaza.

Smirking, Naruto flipped through the air, the board hovering above him as he spun around in circles with his arms wrapped around himself as if to prevent anything from allowing him to spin so fast. "Woo Hoo!" shouted Naruto before flipping through the air like a wheel turning. Loosening up his foot from the metal band that wraps around his foot Naruto jumped off, though not before pressing a button on the board. As he free fell from the sky, he saw everyone screaming up at him, wondering if he was going to die or not.

In a way, that was kinda funny since normally they don't care what happens to him but ah well. Flipping through the air one last time, Naruto held his arms above his head and landed on the balls of his feet as he squat on the wooden stage that was used for entertainment. Pushing himself up, Naruto smiled at everyone as he said "I'm okay everyone!" he chuckled a little only to hear everyone groan and start to walk away. Eyes widening, he said "wait!" Lifting his hand and holding it above his head, Naruto caught his transformed hover board and in its place was a guitar.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto saw that everyone was staring at him now. Their eyes were filled with curiosity as they tried to figure out what he was going to do since he didn't really play all that often. When he did, the only people to hear him play were Jiraiya or Gaara. Either way, he knew that this was something to lift everyone's spirits. He knew, just knew that they hated being enslaved like he did… that was something at least, they all could agree on. Inhaling softly, Naruto started to pluck the strings of his guitar.

_Sever all the pain from memories plagued in vain  
Stop the endless woe you've come to know  
Find your heart and soul; Break through every wall  
Until you reach your goal  
C'mon, clap your hands and fight until your finally made whole_

Everyone watched Naruto play, wondering what the lyrics would be. Chuckling softly to himself, the young man wondered if they would even like the song. Well, maybe if it did lift their spirits anyway. That was the only thing that he cared about to be honest. It was nice to play for people for a change, well others besides those he lived with.

_Gazing skyward, and so sure tomorrow will arrive…  
I don't know how I'll get through by myself  
With my heart in a daze_

Looking around, he saw that a few people were starting to clap along to the song. Watching him with a small smile, that was enough for him. So long as he could watch them smile for a change instead of looking so miserable. Closing his eyes, Naruto focused on the area around him, wanting to make sure that there were no beasts around… it was rather weird how he could sense beasts; it was a rare gift, at least from what Jiraiya had told him.

_The birds beside me soar away into the endless sky  
Will they find with their free spirits the light  
At the end of this maze?  
Please wait… I want to fly with you  
Let me on your back to look for my soul  
All the pain that haunts me to this day will vanish  
If I just reach up higher, I'll find what I desire  
I'll never tire 'til I…_

Smiling softly, Naruto could feel everyone starting to cheer up, another thing about his 'gift'. He could literally sense people's emotions; he could even see the emotions in the form of 'aura' or something. He wasn't really sure how it worked, all he knew was that he could turn it on and off if he chose to. Opening his eyes, turning on his 'sight' he saw that everyone had a bright yellow light around them, a sure sign that they were cheerful.

_Sever all the pain from memories plagued in vain  
And stop the endless woe you've come to know  
Find your heart and soul; Break through every wall  
Until you reach your goal  
C'mon, clap your hands and fight until you're finally made whole_

Soon, people started to cheer him on. They liked the song that was a plus at the very least. Smiling at them, Naruto just grinned as their yellow light that surrounded them brightened to the point where Naruto almost felt blinded by its intensity. Shaking his head, he turned off his gift and went back to the song. It was nice, that people were noticing him now… not as a prankster this time, but as a normal person. They had always feared his gifts… always…

_In the dark of night and sitting in the endless breeze  
I am bent down to the ground with no strength  
And I'm lost in despair_

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes went wide as he released part of his hold on his guitar. Still playing of course with his free hand. Reaching over to his side, Naruto pulled out one of his guns and whipped it out as a monster was heading straight for him head on. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto felt the energy building within himself; the energy flowed through the core of his body and into the gun. Soon, a blue swirling bullet shot out of the gun and right into the monster, shattering the beast as its body turned into dust.

_It's time like these, I wish I had some wings to fly with ease  
I don't mind even being the Melissa sailing high in the air  
I've tried to stand upon my feet  
But every time, I fall back down again_

Everyone had screamed from the shock of what Naruto had just done, though they were amazed that he didn't lose the flow of his song. It was rather amazing that was for sure, though when they looked back up at the blonde haired young man, Naruto put his gun back in its holster at his thigh and went back to strumming the guitar in perfect sync with both the vocals and the lyrics.

_Maybe this is not the way to find my answer  
The wind is calling to me, and it is guiding me free  
And I will then find…_

Throwing his head back, as if feeling sad about something and shouting his depression into the air. Soon, he lowered his head and had a bit of a smirk on his face as he sang. Naruto was rather surprised that everyone stayed down here as long as they have. He had thought that someone of them would have ditched the song and went back to their business and ignored him all together. Though, it was rather nice that they were able to enjoy themselves for a change.

_The key to my way out of this abyss of doubt  
There's no time to wait or hesitate  
Even if I'm bound, and the key I have isn't the right one found  
Still, I will end it with the impact of the lock on the ground_

Looking around at everyone, Naruto saw that they were all clapping with the beat. Yup, they were definitely into the song that was for sure. Smiling at everyone, the young man knew that he would have to make sure that they kept on smiling, that they were never sad ever again. Taking a deep breath, the young man lowered his head as he went to finish the last of the song. He closed his eyes in content as he just wanted to enjoy the last of the song before anything happened.

_My soul will shine its life through the pain and strife  
If I'm never saved, I'll still be brave  
If I disappear, my soul will still live on and help you fight your fears  
And the moonlight will reflect my shadow to show I'm still here_

Naruto finished the song with a bright smile on his face, he didn't know what he was to expect from people, all he knew was that he had to be prepared. Looking around, everyone just stared at him for a moment before clapping their hands. Naruto couldn't help but give a big, wide grin as everyone cheered him on and asked for another song. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of that, it was something that he had always wanted, to bring hope to the people. One day, he would free Suna from this rule, from being slaves. Suddenly, the ground started to shake, Naruto yelped in shock and confusion before looking up.

He didn't know where the beast was, nor could he sense it. What the hell was going on? Shaking his head, Naruto looked back at everyone and saw them all screaming, panicking and running around in circles before starting to make their way to their homes. Narrowing his eyes, the young man looked up once again and yelped in shock when he saw something heading straight for him… it looked like a large metal foot.

Jumping out of the way, Naruto rolled on the sand, his guitar returning to its bracelet form. Shaking his head, the young man grabbed his bracelet before slapping it back onto his wrist and looked up and saw the monster jumping from where the remains of the stage was and jumped away. He didn't know where it was going but he figured that it was the Residential Area. Growling softly, Naruto pushed himself up onto his feet and looked ready to kick some ass and take some names. Though he wasn't sure if his guns would be enough, of all the times his sword had to break it had to be before a huge ass monster was appearing in the town?!

Suddenly, monsters appeared from the sand, causing Naruto to look around in shock. Okay, he hadn't expected the monsters to hide in the sand and pop out all of a sudden. Where ever they came from, it mattered not to him… he was going to beat these monsters and get to the Residential Area. Pulling out his guns Twin Hurricane, Naruto took a deep breath as he prepared to transfer his energy into the guns though it would be a challenge for him to take down these monsters at such close range but he knew that it would have to do…

Inhaling softly, the young man smirked as he said "I hope you've enjoyed your first and last day here fuckers… for your going to never leave here… alive." He laughed before getting ready to shoot; at least he was until there was a weird slicing sound coming from behind him. Turning his head for a quick second, Naruto saw a man heading toward them… at least he was sure it was a man from the height and the build. The man zipped by, he wore a long white coat, black pants, black toeless shoes, and some kind of hood and goggles that hit his face from view. It made Naruto wonder who this man was though what he had noticed the most, was the sword that he carried.

From what he could see, the blade was shaped like a lightning bolt, though that was all he could tell since the man's hands hid the hilt and guard though for now there was nothing that he could do about it but to fight the monsters.

"Don't worry kid, these foes are nothing. The main prize is the big fella. These beasts must have been on the monsters coat tails and hid in the sands when they arrived." Calmly said the hooded man when he was back to back with Naruto.

"Who are you?"

"Right now, we have to kick some beasts butt."

"No really who are you?"

"After that, we gotta take down the big guy alright?"

"Can you please tell me who you are?"

"Let's just hope that no one gets hurt during the battle…"

_"Who the fuck are you?!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto didn't know what was going on. Though what he did know was that this guy was really starting to piss him off. First of all, he just happened to have appeared when monsters came to the town. Second of all, he would mumble something under his breath about something he didn't really understand like 'fate' or 'destiny' or even 'legends' and to be honest? He couldn't give a damn about that. What he would have liked to know though was who the hell this guy was!

But no, oh no… this guy just ignored him about telling him his name and now he was having to not only deal with this guy while they cleared the town of beasts but he had to make sure that this guy didn't know anything about his gifts. Sure, he knew that this power, this gift was something that did come in handy from beast attacks or even sneak attacks but well… he would rather keep it to himself. The only ones who knew of those gifts were Jiraiya and Gaara. But that was different of course; they were people who he trusted so much, people who had known him all his life.

Running a hand through his hair, the young man calmly asked one last time "who… are… you…" Sure, he didn't think he would get an answer this time but this was going to be the last time he was going to ask this. After that, he was giving up on trying to get an answer that he would never get.

"My name is of no importance. Just know that I'm your ally for now." Said the masked man. Wasn't really much of an answer which only made Naruto piss him off all the more.

Narrowing his blue eyes, Naruto looked around as he tried to sense the beasts that were near. Though some of them were far out though for now he didn't think they would have any kinds of problems so that had to be something anyway. "So, what brought you here?" asked Naruto as he started to run on ahead, the masked man running ahead. Naruto was amazed that he was fast though he wasn't going to complain anything about it.

"I heard a monster was coming here so I came to check it out. Never thought it would attack a town though." Said the hooded man. Well, that also wasn't much of an answer but it would have to do for now. Sighing softly, the young man kept on running. Every now and again, Naruto would shoot down some of the beasts that would try to take the two of them down and the man would attack with the sword that he used. He didn't know if the hooded man had another weapon though he was sure that there was something, anything about this guy that may be revealed so it would give him an idea as to what was going on around here or something.

Sadly, that didn't seem to be the case for no matter what the hooded man did there was just no way of getting any kind of hint. All he knew was that this guy was fast, strong, and seemed to keep to himself. Almost like he had some kind of unwritten rule about something. Whatever that would be, but for now he was going to have to deal with it. He would have to just deal with the fact that he wasn't going to get any kind of information from this guy…

"You handle guns pretty well… I'm amazed that you don't need bullets." Calmly said the hooded man. That had surprised Naruto a little bit. Looking down at the guns in his hands, he had always thought it was something that anyone could do well until he had heard from Jiraiya that not everyone can harness the energy within themselves to use such large amounts of energy like that.

Shaking his head, Naruto set the guns back in their holsters as he said "I had to learn how to defend myself so I learned how to use guns, and the old pervert taught me how to harness that energy because I seem to have a higher amount of energy than anyone else."

"I see…"

"You see what?"

"Nothing, it is not important." Calmly said the hooded man before he went silent once again. Man this guy really liked to stay quite. Well, it seemed like today was going to be a quite one between them. The only sounds Naruto could hear were people screaming around him and the guards that had been posted by the gates and through town were running around like cowards. Oh if only he could rub their noses in it how some 'snot nosed man' is able to fight back monsters while they did nothing.

Shaking his head, the young man looked up and saw the beasts that resembled birds were flying down toward them. Naruto acting quickly pulled out his gun and targeted the beast while gathering up his energy. It was still far away so his bullets would do little to nothing. As soon as the beast was just a few feet away, Naruto released the energy from his gun and shot at the monster. The bird beast let out a loud scream before its body turned into ash and blew away with the wind.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto knew that he would have to be careful or he would end up hurting people around him. Though that was going to be tough since there were so many people around him that were running, trying to get away from the center of town so they wouldn't get hurt by the beast. Taking a deep breath, Naruto ran on ahead, having to hurry up and get to the Residential Area so they could protect this town and keep it safe.

Though, unknown to Naruto as he ran through the town his pupils turned into slits. The energy that was within him was building up stronger as if it was preparing for something to come.

* * *

Running out of a tall building on Suna were two men. They had felt the ground shaking from the beast that had arrived in town. They didn't know what was going on though they had a feeling that the man they were looking for would be after the beast for the money or the points to make sure that his ranking still remained number one.

The one man had long grey hair that shot upward that in a way resembled a fang. There was a strip of cloth wrapped around his forehead with a metal plate that went over and hid his left eye from anyone that would look at him. He also wore what looked like cloth that came out of his shirt and up his neck just ending over his nose. It was rather amazing that he could wear that on a desert planet and not be affected

The grey haired man wore a long sleeved light grey shirt that was both loose yet at the same time a bit form fitting showing little of the muscles that he has on his chest. Next, he wore a brown leather jacket that looked like something that some bikers would wear. The collar on the jacket was high enough to cover his mouth if it wasn't for the fact that his mask already does that. On the jacket seemed to be different pockets, not really sure what he would have in them but one would think it was for his cash… but really, it was for something else. The jacket did help make the man look bad ass though.

His pants were long yet loose. The way the material looked around his knees, it was be easy to see that he could unzip the legs off to turn the pants into shorts. The pants were a light grey colour to the point that they would look almost white. There were dark patches of black on the knees and there were black around the hem of the pant legs and deep pockets that looked like they held something within though it was hard to tell what the deep pockets would have.

Next and finally were his boots. They were grey like his clothes with a rounded toe. One could easily tell right away that they were steel toed combat boots and not to mess with him if he was about to kick you. The laces were black and of course reached all the way up to the tongue of the shoes.

"So Sai, think Yellow Flash is gonna show up to fight this beast?" calmly asked the man, his voice serious yet with a hint of compassion.

The other man looked over at the slightly tanned skin of his comrade. The man had short black hair that framed his face perfectly. His pale skin made his black hair darker, making it seem like he was nothing but a ghost but really, he was as alive as the man that stood next to him.

The black haired man, or who is better known as Sai wore a black with a hint of grey short sleeved muscle shirt. One could clearly see that he was a bit of a thin man, at least compared to the man that stood next to him. Though it was also easy to see that he had muscles on him. The shirt also had straps; one could see that they were the straps of his gun holsters. The straps went up his shoulders and crisscrossed over his back and the guns of course were neatly placed under his arms yet were positioned perfectly for him to grab the guns when necessary.

Next were his pants which were a navy blue colour. The pants were loose, though mostly so he wouldn't be restricted by the tightness of his clothes since he preferred to be in loose fitting pants. His pants had many pockets, possible to hold other objects such as ammo for his guns though that was only to assume because of the guns that he seemed to carry with him everywhere. Around his waist was a black belt that seemed to have some bags tied around the belt. They didn't blow in the wind as it went past them so it was easy to see that he had something in those bags that weighed them down.

Next were the black combat boots that he wore. In a way, they were similar to what his friend wore though they seemed bulky. Like he needed the extra bulk to throw in more energy when he was in a battle of hand to hand combat. To finish off his outfit, were the black fingerless gloves. He possibly wore them so his hands wouldn't sweat from holding onto his guns for an extended period of time.

Sai pulled out a small hand held computer as he looked through it and started to type up something. As if he was putting in some kind of search code. "According to this, he would be here. This was the last place his travel visa went to. Plus with the beast it gives us all the more reason to look for him here. Why do you doubt my computer skills Kakashi?"

"Because last time you were sure that Yellow Flash was on a planet we ended up in a swamp on Konoha and fought a fire breathing beast. I was just happy I have my clothes fire proof." Calmly said Kakashi as he ran a hand through his hair.

Sai just had a smile on his face; it always bothered Kakashi how he would always smile like that. Like he didn't have a care in the world but he didn't say anything about that since Sai did tend to keep his past to himself, and of course where it belonged. The past. Though it still had the grey haired man worried for Sai knowing that he was trying to make everyone happy, even if he was naïve about what happened around him sometimes. Such as when he was attracted to a woman and he would say something out of line and get smacked across the face.

"Let's go this way." Calmly said Sai as he started to walk off.

"I hope your right this time Sai." Said Kakashi as he followed the black haired young man.

* * *

Naruto ran through town. He didn't know what was going on, though what he did know was that he had to make sure that nothing happened. Taking a deep breath, he saw people running into their homes to escape the beasts. Naruto shook his head, not sure if people's homes would be safe enough from the size of the beast. At least from what he had been able to see anyway.

"Hm… we're still a ways from there…" said the hooded man. Made Naruto want to tell him 'no shit' but he kept that to himself for the time being. Looking around, the young man wondered why he hadn't seen any other beasts for a while now… had there been less than he thought had been possible or was it something else? He couldn't really be sure though at the moment he couldn't really care about how many beasts they fought or killed.

To him, all he wanted was to make sure that all the monsters should be dead and he would be able to make sure that everyone remained safe and nothing more and nothing less. Taking a deep breath, Naruto ran a hand through his hair as he inhaled softly and started to make his way through the town. The sand shifting under his shoes as he stretched his arms above his head. "So… uh… what do you plan to do after the beast is dead?" asked Naruto as he walked around town, just wanting to make sure that they would talk about something anyway. There was no way that he would be able to keep traveling without saying something. Since normally, he's walking through town talking to his friend Gaara.

"I have my own things to handle…" calmly said the hooded man.

Well, this guy really did keep to himself. Sighing softly, Naruto looked ahead and saw the guards that were posted at every entrance to Suna only to see that they were now starting to run away. "Of all the guards to 'protect' the town they had to have people who run away from the slightest sign of danger? That's just sad."

"I agree." Calmly said the hooded man. At least that was something they could agree on. Though, that may be the only thing they could agree on.

Shaking his head, Naruto looked over at the guards before he started to run on ahead. Making sure that he didn't fall over since the sand was a little slippery though he didn't think he would fall since he did live on this planet but then again, he did have a habit to ride his hover bored. Okay yeah, he had gotten lazy over running through town and had depended way too much on his bored.

Groaning, Naruto looked at the sky and frowned a little before yelping when the ground started to shake once again. Yelping out again, Naruto fell over on his rear end only to sigh. Looking up and around he saw that anyone that had been outside still had fallen over… everyone, but the hooded man. Narrowing his eyes up at the hooded man, Naruto growled a little as he said "why didn't you fall over!?"

"I've learned to keep my balance, by throwing my balance off."

"What?"

"It's something you must learn for yourself." Calmly said the hooded man. Naruto just rolled his eyes before pushing himself up onto his shaky legs when the tremors started to die down. Whatever was causing this had to be huge if it could cause everyone (not including the hooded man) to fall over from the force of its weight. Though it only made Naruto feel the resolve burning more within his very soul. He had to stop this monster, this beast before it tore the whole damn town apart. The thought of all the innocent lives here being taken away made his heart ache.

Growling for a moment, Naruto started to run on ahead. The hooded man following right behind him. Hell, Naruto didn't even care if the guy followed him, he could go to the forbidden desert for all he cares but at the moment he knew that he couldn't beat the beast on his own. Something that had so much killing intent for him to even feel it all the way from here had to be powerful and very strong.

What also had him curious was why he had been able to sense the beast in the first place… sure, he knew that he could sense killing intent of anything alive but… the weird feeling he had from this creature it didn't feel like it was really alive. As if it was made rather than born or hit with the energy force known as 'rune'. From what he knew, it somehow turned living people into monsters, though he didn't know how this thing was any kind of living creature at all. Even if it had been an animal of some kind there was just no way that it would have been able to have been anything before.

_'Whatever it was, or is… I'll figure it out…'_ thought Naruto has he pumped his legs so he would run faster. He had to hurry up and get to the Residential Area before the beast had ripped it into shreds or the town was somehow turned into a huge version of building blocks that a child would normally play with. Just thinking about it even brought a chill down his spine though Naruto knew that he would have to do something or else the whole town was doomed.

"Wait." Shouted the hooded man suddenly, which had caused Naruto to suddenly turn around and stared at the hooded man as he just stood there. "I'm sorry but I can't go any further. This is where you and I part ways Naruto."

"Wait a second how do you know my name?" asked Naruto.

"You'll have to take down the monster."

"Whoa wait a second! I know I'm not the brightest but even I know I can't take down that monster all by myself!" shouted Naruto.

The hooded man smiled a little, which was the only part of his face that he could see. He just smiled before holding out his sword. "Take this with you Naruto… You'll need this blade to help you beat that beast and of course… through your destiny."

"Destiny?" asked Naruto.

Before Naruto could ask anything else, the young man watched as the hooded man tossed the sword in the air. Naruto yelped for a moment before watching as the blade landed in the ground. Staring at it in shock, Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. The blade was just like when he first saw it. A blade that had a jagged steel blade that resembled a lightning bolt. The hilt looked like a dragon's neck while the blade came out of the hilt that resembled a dragon's jaw and head. The guard that took place on the sides of the hilt almost looked like dragon claws. Naruto couldn't believe that this guy was really giving him such an amazing sword.

Shaking his head, Naruto carefully wrapped his hand around the hilt before pulling it out of the sand and held it up. Looking up at the blade as he held it toward the sun and just watched as the blade seemed to sparkle within the sun's rays. "What an amazing sword…" mumbled Naruto with awe. He had no idea that something so simple could look so amazing. At least compared to the swords that he had in the past that were, of course all broken because of the overuse but he hadn't had the money to have them repaired properly.

He had no idea that anything could look this beautiful, at least for a sword anyway. Shaking his head, he then noticed that there was something else on the ground. It almost looked like a sheath, but this was just the back of one, with some straps. Maybe to keep the sword on his back or something so it wouldn't ruin his shirt? He didn't know, nor did he care.

Looking up, Naruto was about to thank he hooded man only to blink when he saw that he had disappeared. Okay, he knew that the guy was gonna go but he hadn't expected it to be that soon. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto shouted "you son of a bitch! How could you have just left me alone to fight a fucking beast like that?!" Oh, it was easy to see that he was pissed but at the moment, Naruto didn't really give a damn. He had been raised by honour and to him, that hadn't been any sign of honour at all.

Shaking his head, Naruto rolled his eyes before he turned away and started to walk forward… That is, until he started to feel the ground shake again. This time, it wasn't as powerful like it was for the beast that he had been after. In fact, the killing intent didn't even match. Far from it, there were two of them that were heading their way toward Naruto and not only that, but they were… "Underground?" whispered Naruto before he took a step back thinking that something big was going to happen.

"What could it be now?" asked Naruto, knowing for a fact that he wasn't going to get an answer at all. Suddenly, there were two lumps in the ground, slowly moving their way toward the blonde haired young man. He didn't know what kind of beasts were heading toward him but he knew that he shouldn't take it lightly. He had to be careful; something that both Gaara and Jiraiya had taught him when he was growing up. Now he was going to have to take their words to heart for he had never fought something like this, he just knew he hadn't.

Soon, the sand started to shift and spill away as the two lumps started to come out from the sandy depths. Growling, Naruto tightly held onto the sword as he wondered what the monsters were as they slowly started to come out of the sand. He figured that with what brains they had, they heard of 'slow entrances' or a 'dramatic entrance'. Either way, he hated both.

Tightly holding onto the hilt of the sword, Naruto knew that this was no time to think about how they were coming into this area, but how to take them out. Hm… that was kind of funny; he would have to write that down or something later. Chuckling at the thought, Naruto shook his head before his blue eyes narrowed into slits.

Soon, the two lumps from the sand jumped out, their bodies were large round boulders with three horns on their heads. Two at the sides and one in the center. Their bodies were of course, like stone, the colour grey like any other stone. They had large arms and legs, thin yet he could easily sense just how powerful they really were. One wrong move and Naruto knew that he would be done for right about now. The only other thing he noticed on their bodies was the large mouths that they had which had rows of sharp teeth.

He didn't know how they got here, if they got here with the large beast or they just dug underground… either way, he knew that he had to take them out here and now… Smirking, Naruto held the sword in one arm, held out the other while curling his fingers toward his palm and back in a taunting motion. "Bring it on… losers." He taunted.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto just stared at the beasts. They didn't move, it was as if they were thinking, as if they thought that he was too small and weak looking to be much of a challenge. He knew for a fact that these monsters only saw strength; they didn't care about anything even if they couldn't really see anything. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto held onto the hilt of the sword tightly in his hand, wanting to make sure that he wouldn't drop it during the battle. He would have to use his free hand to use a gun just in case the moment arose for it.

Narrowing his eyes, the pupils of Naruto's blue eyes turned into slits as he started to focus on the beast. Beasts all have a weak spot, though he knew that it was going to be difficult for this beast that was for sure. Though this was going to be a difficult battle either way. "What is the matter losers? You guys so stupid that you don't know when someone is insulting you?!" shouted Naruto, his face in a smirk as he started to taunt the beasts.

The beasts seemed to have finally gotten, that they were being insulted by the small human and let out a loud roar as they rushed forward to try to get to Naruto. Smirking the young man saw the two beasts heading toward him, using their hands and arms on the ground to help them move further since they had shorter legs than arms so it only made some sense. Though it wouldn't be enough since he was still the faster of the two so it only made it all the more interesting, or boring… whichever really.

Glaring, Naruto saw one of the beasts fist heading straight for him. Jumping out of the way, the young man swung the sword, hoping it would have made some kind of dent. Nope, the skin was as hard as rock. Growling, the young man did a back flip as he tried to get away as fast as he could. Man, this beast was tough, though he would have to look again… maybe there was something that he could do, there had to be a weak spot.

He didn't know what he could do though maybe he could do something to keep the beasts busy but even he knew that would be a challenge. Why couldn't this be any easier for him? Ah right, because he likes the challenge and so far these beasts were proving to be what he wanted. Though, he knew that he would have to make sure that he would find the weak spot so he could take down this beast down then get to the next one.

Jumping up in the air, Naruto pressed the button on his bracelet, causing his hover board to appear. Grabbing it, Naruto slipped his foot under the band of steel so he would stay on the board before flying up into the sky. He would have to do a hover scan so to speak. Eyes flashing for a moment, Naruto saw that the beasts were trying to find him, but the way their heads moved up and down a little, it made him wonder if they were trying to smell him. That would be something, so they would find people based off of their scents as well… So that was something to mark down in his book.

Wait; there was a faint aura around the horn. Maybe it was their weakness since compared to the rest of their body that was covered in a black aura the energy was weakest around the horn that resided in the middle of their foreheads. Maybe that was why they tend to keep their heads held high, so no one would try to attack their horns though Naruto knew that it was the only way to take down these monsters… At least, he was hoping that would be the case.

Tightly holding his sword in his hand, Naruto zipped on toward the one monster. He was going to have to take them down one at a time, and in their blind spot. Though that may be tough since the creature seems to be able to see through sight but that's it. Holding the blade up high, Naruto swung his arm, the blade hitting the horn causing the one beast to scream out in pain. Before the beast could hit him, Naruto backed off just in time. For if he had been just a second late, the beast would have slammed him into the ground.

"Still gotta hit it…" mumbled Naruto as he increased the speed on his hover board before zooming in on the monsters with the increased speed and swung the beast once again. The monster howled in pain before swinging its fists wildly. Naruto knew that it was already starting to get pissed, though that was to be expected since he did hit its horn twice. It made him wonder if hitting the horn was like hitting a human guy in the crotch?

Shaking his head, the young man did a little flip through the air, flying upside down as he swung the sword once again at the horn. It seemed a little easy fighting this beast that was for sure. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto dove under the beast to confuse it, before he flew back up toward the sky, his sword held tightly in his hand as he looked ready to take down the monster. Naruto felt like everything had slowed down for him that time itself had slowed down.

Soon, Naruto let out a scream and swung his sword once again this time he sliced the horn off. The beast let out one last scream, its body slowly started to turn to dust as it started to blow away in the wind. Naruto didn't think it would be like this but at the moment, he didn't care. As soon as the beast had turned into dust, he cheered, which of course was a big mistake.

For as soon as he had let out that cheer, the second beast let out a loud roar and slammed its fist into Naruto, and slammed him into the stone building hoping to crush him. Naruto let out a gasped scream as he tried to get this all to stop. He tried to break free, tried to get the sword to hit the monster but he couldn't even move his sword hand high enough. The pressure was pressing into his lungs, slowly starting to cut off the air flow to his brain.

_'I… I'm gonna die here…'_ thought Naruto with wide eyes. No, he couldn't let this end in this way! He had to achieve his dream; he had to save the town! There was no way that the young man was going to allow anyone in this town to be killed by a beast, there was just no way that he was going to let that happen.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Naruto thought that this was how he was going to die… at least if he didn't do something soon. His mind started to go blank, his thoughts started to get jumbled and he couldn't think straight. The young man didn't even notice that he started to lose feeling within his body, his legs started to go numb first, his feet, even his toes had started to lose all feeling as the blood flow was being blocked by the beast's hand pressing on his body.

_"Push back… you have the power…"_ said a voice going through his mind. Naruto didn't know who it was, it never even register if the thoughts belonged to him or if it was because of the lack of oxygen to his brain. Either way, Naruto felt a sudden rush of power flowing through him. He didn't know what was going on though at the moment he didn't really give a damn, and Naruto started to listen to the voice that was flowing through him. Using what movement he had left in his arms and started to press against the beast's hand, hoping that he would be able to get this beast's grip to loosen.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he tried to use all the remaining strength within his body. The beast let out a weird sound, as if it was struggling to keep Naruto pressed against the wall. Shaking its large head, Naruto opened his eyes and saw that the beast was grunting, or at least giving a sound that kind of sounded like a grunt.

Though it was enough for Naruto to get the monster off its high horse, the young man gave a small smile before he pushed more against the monster. Without most of the pressure, Naruto could feel his lungs refilling with air, he could feel the blood rushing through his veins once again. It was as if he was coming back to life now that the beast's hand wasn't pressing into his body. "You… son… of… a… _bitch!"_ Shouted Naruto as he threw the beast away from him.

The beast howled and fell on its back, Naruto falling from the wall and landing on his feet as he took deep gulps of air. Breathing heavily, Naruto looked over at the beast as it tried to push itself back up. That gave Naruto some time to reflect before looking over at his hands. He had shoved the beast away from him and yet he didn't know how that was possible. Had it been a rush of adrenaline or was it something else? No, it had to be something else, even adrenaline doesn't give you that kind of strength against a rock-like beast.

Shaking his head, Naruto quickly grabbed the hilt of his sword before he rushed forward. Naruto was going to take advantage of this new strength of his and kick some serious ass. Rushing forward, Naruto knew that he would have to make sure that this beast was going to go down. Narrowing his eyes Naruto saw the beast pushing himself back up and howled before throwing his fist at the young blonde haired man and screamed. Though, Naruto smirked before balling his hand into a tight fist, and throwing his fist at the beast and of course throwing him back.

The beast howled out in pain before falling down on its back once again. Okay, this was still surprising that he had that much strength but this was going to be in his favour that was for sure. Smirking, Naruto rushed forward once more, pulling out his gun before shooting one of his charges at the horn while it was down on the ground. After that, he put his gun back and swung the sword at the monster, hoping to slice the horn off though that didn't seem to work as he had hoped for it only chipped a little piece off.

A loud howl echoed through the area, Naruto wanted to cover his ears though he knew that he couldn't do that. Yet. He had to stop this beast before he went deaf. Soon, Naruto saw the beast coming toward him. It was fast, must be lighter than the other but at least he knew one thing. He just had to make a clean cut and this fucker was going down! Screaming, Naruto rushed forward, throwing his fist out once again and it slammed into the center of the beast, just happy that the monster didn't have its jaw open. Smirking, Naruto jumped up into the air as he held the sword above his head.

This was going to be the end of this monster, he was going to make sure that nothing else happened; he would make sure that the beast would go down once and for all and just go to the afterlife or wherever beasts go too once they've been destroyed. Soon, the blade struck downward, slicing through the horn of the beast and going right through its stone hard body like a hot knife through butter. The beast let out one last scream before its body started to turn into ash and blow away with the wind.

Breathing heavily, Naruto looked at the sword for a moment before giving a small smile and holding the sword up at the sky, wanting to get a better view of the blade. It was an amazing sword… It made him wonder how the sword was still in good shape after that but maybe it was just an indestructible sword after all. Though he couldn't really be sure… "This sword is awesome…" whispered Naruto with amazement.

"Hey, you weren't too bad kid." Said a new voice, causing Naruto to turn around to see two men walking toward him. He saw their outfits and knew that they weren't from around here since if they wore those all the time they would melt in this heat. The one man had grey hair that, in a way was like his own that defied gravity while the other had black hair.

It was rather odd to see two new people here though it did have him curious as to what they were doing on this planet since Suna doesn't get many visitors since it's become a slave planet. Though at least it seemed like they weren't going to cause any kind of trouble though still it did have him a little confused as to what they would want here, let alone want to talk to him for.

"Thanks." Naruto calmly said before setting his sword on his back, the straps instantly wrapping themselves around the blade to keep it strapped to his back. Looking over, Naruto saw the one man stopping in his tracks from some kind of weird beeping coming from his back pocket. That made Naruto frown in confusion, wondering what was going on. It looked like it was a small handheld computer with a small lens in the back, almost like a camera. Though it did have Naruto a little curious as to what they were doing.

"This is odd…" said the black haired man as he moved the camera around, as if he was searching for something. He didn't know what was going on though what he did know was that it kept beeping every time it went past him. It was as if it was a metal detector or something though he knew that couldn't be it… there had to be more to this than what meets the eye right?

The silver haired man walked over to the other man, he had a bored look on his face though that was hard to tell since most of his face was covered. "What is it now Sai?" asked the silver haired man, to who, Naruto guessed was Sai.

"Look at this." Said Sai as he held the camera, which now pointed at the blonde haired young man. Okay, this was freaking Naruto out a little bit, did he have something that he shouldn't have? Like was there some kind of bomb attached to him or something?! Oh dear god he hoped that wasn't the case! "That's Yellow Flash's sword, Thunderous, one of the legendary swords…" One of the what? Wait, Yellow Flash?

The silver haired man turned his head, Naruto could see his lips through the mask and that they formed a frown. It was easy to see that he was confused about something. As if he hadn't expected something, that something was confusing him though he turned back to Sai as he said "then that means that he's… The Legendary Hunter Yellow Flash!"

"What?" asked Naruto in confusion.

Sai had a smile on his face, though Naruto couldn't tell if it was real or not. Either way, the two of them were talking about how they were amazed to have finally caught up with Yellow Flash. Whoever that guy was though at the moment Naruto didn't really give a damn. All he wanted was to get this all to stop and explain that he wasn't this 'legendary hunter' that they thought he was. "Uh, I'm not Yellow Flash." Said Naruto, hoping that they would understand.

"Who would have thought that we would have finally found him Kakashi!" said Sai with a small smile.

"And to think you would have found him at all Sai." Said Kakashi, at least Naruto was sure that this guy was Kakashi though again, he doesn't give a shit. Naruto shook his head; he waved his arms, trying to get their attention so he could explain that he wasn't Yellow Flash.

"Yo, I aint Yellow Flash." Said Naruto.

Kakashi smiled a little, again Naruto had no idea how this guy was so easy to read even with that mask on his face and his eye looking so emotionless. Though that was the least of his worries right now. Naruto had to get it through their thick skulls that he wasn't the man they had been looking for. Either way, Naruto was already sick of them talking about him as if he wasn't even there. That just really pissed him off just as much as the hooded man not answering his questions. "Looks like we won't get a beating from the captain today, let's just get Yellow Flash to the ship and we can hurry on out of here."

"I aint Yellow Flash damn it!" shouted Naruto. What the hell was this Ignore Naruto Day or what?! This was just really getting on his nerves…

"Come on Yellow Flash, we got some sweet jobs for you better than beast hunting." Said Kakashi as he grabbed Naruto's hand and started to drag him away. Naruto though growled and ripped his hand away as he backed away from the two mystery men. He didn't know who they were or what they wanted with 'Yellow Flash' but he wasn't going with them!

"Look, I have to deal with the beast or it'll destroy the town! Unless you're going to help me I suggest you get lost!" shouted Naruto.

Kakashi crossed his arms for a moment, as if he was in deep thought. Okay, this look was bothering Naruto, as if he was seeing straight into the young man's soul. Gulping, Naruto backed away before Kakashi nodded his head. "Alright, we'll help you… then, we'll talk."

"I didn't think you'd want to come, that's why I made the suggestion…" muttered Naruto with a shake of his head. Well, he's stuck with them now… great.


	4. Chapter 4

_'It won't be forever Naruto… just remember, it isn't forever… They will leave you alone at some point…'_ Naruto thought to himself as he walked with Kakashi and Sai. The two of them would go over some hunts that Yellow Flash has done and of course had asked Naruto if those tales really happened or not. Of course, Naruto just ignored them, wanting to pretend that they weren't even following him.

Inhaling softly, Naruto grumbled "don't you two have better things to do than follow me?" This was really starting to annoy him. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? It was as if he was a duck and they were the ducklets following their mother. This really annoyed him that was for sure though he didn't dare voice it. It was only best that he kept his emotions to himself at this moment or else he would go ballistic like he did a year ago when he lost his temper from people talking about him behind his back.

"Nope, we have our orders Yellow Flash, we are to bring you to our ship." Said Sai with that creepy smile of his. He didn't know why that guy always smiled but either way it was a bit freaky and it made Naruto shudder. As for Kakashi, well that guy always seemed to be quite. Like he was hiding something or would rather keep to himself. What bothered him though was that he would ask Naruto questions about hunts that he wasn't even a part of.

Running a hand through his hair, the young man reached down for his scarf and pulled it up to cover his mouth and nose. He didn't need to get sand in his mouth… not again. Looking over at the two men, Naruto calmly said "look, you two didn't really have to help me with this beast. I was joking; I didn't think you would take me seriously on that."

"Doesn't matter if you were joking or not Yellow Flash, we have business we need to discuss with you and it'll happen after the beast is dealt with." Calmly said Kakashi as he dug his hands in his leather jacket pockets. Seriously, did the guy even have to try to look badass or was it just something natural? Shaking his head, Naruto turned his head away from the two men; it didn't look like he would be able to get away from them. Not to mention, there wasn't a point in telling them that he wasn't Yellow Flash since they kept ignoring him. Honestly, was it some kind of holiday where everyone ignored him or what?

Rolling his head side to side, Naruto wondered what kind of beast was here, how he would fight against it though what also bothered him was that weird burst of strength that came to him when he needed it. Everything was so confusing to him since for as long as he could remember he had known that he was a little stronger than normal guys but to be that much stronger? Come on, that just doesn't make sense to him at all. This is saying a lot since he's known his whole life that he was different compared to other guys.

Shaking his head, the young man kept on walking forward. He knew that this was going to be a challenge, even with that super strength of his though would it even be enough to take down such a large beast? _'Gotta be positive if I'm going to beat this thing…'_ thought Naruto as he tried to keep himself calm. If there was one thing that he knew, it was that he had to remain calm if he was going to kick some serious ass. Inhaling softly, and deeply, Naruto looked up as he saw the large gates coming into his line of sight… they were close to the Residential Area.

It seemed that they had been closer to this than he thought so that was something. Though, it still made Naruto a little nervous that he wouldn't be able to beat this thing. That he was going to end up failing everyone in the town and he would have to live on with that guilt… no! Slapping himself across the face a few times, the young man looked up and turned around and he saw Kakashi just giving a calm yet bored stare, and Sai giving his usual creepy smile. Doesn't his face hurt at all from the smiling or anything?

"You two sure you want to fight this thing? I'd understand if you wanted to make a break for it." Calmly said Naruto, he just gave them a bit of a concerned stare since to him, they didn't look like fighters. Not really anyway. Sai looked like someone that would hang out with the goth-like people yet at the same time wouldn't be noticed because he didn't speak up all that much. While Kakashi on the other hand, looked like he would hang out with bikers or something along those lines.

Though, it wasn't really his place to say what kind of people they were since after all, people said that he was so much of a loser that the loser group wouldn't want him. Giving himself a mental chuckle, the young man waited for their responds, he wouldn't hold it against them if they made a break for it though it would be nice to have a helping hand in taking this thing down. Even if they pissed him off.

"We're going in to help you Yellow Flash." Calmly said Kakashi with a smirk before he pulled out some fingerless gloves from his pockets. It was rather nice of him to stick to the fight but what was with the fingerless gloves? Why didn't he have them on in the first place? It was all rather confusing though he figured that it was best not to question things. At least not yet anyway, for now he was going to have to just deal that Kakashi wore fingerless gloves that may prove to do little, to nothing.

"I can't let Kakashi have all the fun. It would be nice to be on the field for once for a beast beating." Said Sai with that creepy smile still in place. No matter what, Naruto didn't think that he would ever get used to that creepy smile of Sai's and knew, just knew that it would be like that for a very long time.

Well, at least they would have his back, so that was something at the very least.

Inhaling softly, Naruto walked over to the large doors before he gave them a hard shove. The doors just swung open as if Naruto hadn't put in any effort to opening them in the first place since they were pretty heavy. Normally it took five men for each door to open it. Though for now, Naruto just ignored that he had managed to open the door by himself and just focused on what was ahead of him. He had to admit, the beast was something that no even a mother could love, that thing was just so damn ugly that he wanted to toss his lunch.

The beast looked like a giant salamander though made of steel, cloth and bone. The thing had drool hanging off of its sharp metal teeth. The tail was long of course, the tip of its tail was curved into a U shape, which made him think of a magnet. On its back was some large steel box that he wasn't sure what was in there though he had a feeling that there was something special about it. In front of that weird steel box were wings that made Naruto think of a dragonfly. Next were its four legs, not as long as its tail but they looked strong and were thick. Each foot had four sharp claws that almost looked like they were made from bone rather than steel.

Around its ankles were weird metal shackles, though he didn't think that they were important… at least, not that important. Looking back at the things head, he saw seven red eyes, three going down its head, and two on both sides of its head. At the sides of the monster's jaws, Naruto saw two bone like fangs curving outward almost like horns with metal rods sticking through them.

Naruto knew one thing and one thing only… this thing was ugly as fuck. It was easy to see that this thing was created through the power of the rune, though it seemed like it had been merged with a salamander and some kind of computer or steel. He wasn't sure what it was though he knew that it had to be taken down or there was no way of knowing what was going to happen to the town… well, there was no way of knowing what would happen after this thing levelled the town and killed everyone… No wait, he did… it would destroy other planets.

Anyway, the size of the beast was what got Naruto to think that it wasn't such a bad thing to have help after all. This thing has to be at least over twenty feet tall. Looking over at Sai and Kakashi, he calmly said "you guys sure that you can handle this?" As if to prove his point of how terrifying the beast was, it let out a loud roar that almost made Naruto's ear drums bleed if he hadn't covered his ears.

Kakashi nodded as he said "yes, we're sure Yellow Flash. All we have to do is beat this thing and we can go on about our chat." Looking over at Sai, the young man saw that he pulled out guns from the gun holsters that were wrapped around his chest though that made Naruto happy that this guy was on his side… at least for now anyway. Soon, they rushed forward.

The gloves that Kakashi wore soon started to spark with electricity which made Naruto glad that he didn't shake the guy's hand at all, knowing that if he had there was a good chance that he would have been electrocuted which, he knew he wouldn't like. Then again, no one would have liked that at all. Looking over at Sai, he saw that there were bolts of energy coming out of the guns, in a way it made Naruto think of his two guns though his shot out orbs of focused wind energy that flowed through his body. These orbs, well they exploded in a way that resembled bombs.

Pulling out his own guns, Naruto shot at the beast, but it seemed that the bullets only bounced off. It seemed that something was protecting its skin, like there was some kind of force field over it. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto tried aiming his blasts at the tail, at least when he could get behind it but same result. There had to be some kind of weak spot on this thing that could be hit and defeat this thing right?

Soon, the pupils in his eyes turned into slits once again, a strange aura formed around the salamander making Naruto blink in confusion. This was something knew though at the moment he didn't care. It seemed that the energy field or aura, whatever it was called was protecting the beast from small energy blast-like attacks. Maybe it only required close range attacks?

Didn't hurt to try right?

Looking at Sai and Kakashi, Naruto saw that Kakashi wasn't having any troubles, but that may be since he was using those gloves of his instead and from what he could tell they packed a punch since he was making dents in the shackles and-wait! "Sai, do you have other weapons on you at all?" asked Naruto as he turned to Sai.

"I have bombs, why?"

"Attach the bombs on the shackle that Kakashi is hitting. I think I found something…"

"Alright, I'll try." Said Sai before he put his guns away and reached into one of his many pockets and pulled out small devices. They were flat, but he could tell that they had power. Looking over at the front left shackle, Naruto saw that there were a few more dents in them, so maybe if they could get it off, there would be a hint of some kind, like a way for Naruto to figure out what its weakness was. It was a long shot but sadly, this was the only thing he could come up with.

Soon, Sai started to stick the bombs onto the worn out shackle. At least, when the beast held still long enough for the young man to do that. Naruto had to cover his ears again when the salamander let out a loud roar. "Duck and cover!" shouted Sai and he and Kakashi jumped out of the way, Naruto was lucky enough to not be near when this happened though the explosion didn't help his ears sadly. The shackle fell off and disappeared, causing Naruto to see wires that in a way resembled muscles that's under the flesh…

"I bet if we remove the last of the shackles his weak spot will be revealed." Revealed Kakashi as he stared at Naruto, as if wondering if he needed permission from him to give it a try. Well, they didn't have anything else to go on so it may be their only chance so why not? Looking over at the other shackles, Naruto knew that this was going to be difficult but at least it was a chance they could use to get the other shackles but would it be enough? He couldn't really be sure but this was all they had right now.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto put his guns back and pulled out his sword. Maybe that would be enough to rip those shackles off or at least to weaken them enough for Sai to use those bombs of his. Either way, Naruto knew that he was going to kick some serious ass right about now. Smirking, the young man rushed forward, swinging his tail at the shackle on the front right leg, he could see some scratches being formed in it, only for it to get deeper and deeper like a gash.

The beast however, didn't seem to like this at all. For soon, its head turned to the side and swung at Naruto, causing the blonde haired young man to fly a few feet away. The blonde haired young man growled for a moment before putting his sword back. "You son of a bitch!" he shouted before rushing forward and grabbed a hold of the shackle, not really thinking to be honest. In fact, it was as if he was fighting on some kind of instinct. Like something was telling him what to do through his actions. Soon, Naruto found himself digging his fingers through the steel of the shackle and he had literally ripped it off the beast's ankle.

Kakashi and Sai both had stared at Naruto with wide eyes. No idea how he had been able to do that but either way, they were just happy that Naruto hadn't used any of that strength on them. Naruto shook his head as he stared in confusion. He had ripped off the shackle? Damn, he didn't think he was that powerful but hey, he wasn't going to complain about it. Grabbing his sword once again, Naruto ran under the beasts belly as he made his way toward the back legs. He would have to be careful though or this beast could easily crush him.

Kakashi and Sai were keeping the beast busy, possibly thinking the same thing. They thought that Naruto could handle it by himself no problem since he had super strength. Though he still found it rather odd that he could rip the shackles off by himself but at the moment he didn't really give a damn. All he cared about was to get this beast taken care of and just go on home and get some damn ramen.

Growling softly, Naruto skid on the sand a bit as he started to grab a hold of the shackle on the right back ankle. This beast was going down. Though he just hoped that he would be able to handle this task. Taking a deep breath, the young man pulled and tugged as hard as he could. Though it seemed that his strength didn't want to work for him at the moment. Letting out an angry scream, Naruto threw punch after punch so he could break this damn thing off and just get this battle over and done with. Though he wasn't sure if this was going to be enough, at least he thought that it wouldn't be enough yet at the same time he couldn't lose faith.

He had to hurry up and beat this thing. Biting his lower lip, Naruto threw punch after punch. Creating dents in the steel, the beast let out a roar once again though Naruto had been so focused on the shackles that it seemed that his hearing had been shut off. The lights were on yet no body was home. Letting out a scream of his own, Naruto dug his fingers into the dents that he made and tugged hard enough for him to rip them right off.

Finally, the shackles landed on the sand before they disappeared. Naruto smirked a bit before he saw a shadow looming over him. Turning his head, he saw the salamander's tail above him; he could easily tell that the beast was wanting to crush him right about now. Growling, his eyes flashed red for a moment before he jumped out of the way. The tail slammed into the soft sand before Naruto back flapped over the beast's tail and made his way over to the last shackle and started to dig his fingers in the steel once again. He didn't know why but it felt like his strength was only getting stronger and stronger. Whatever was happening to him, he didn't know nor did he care. "You're going down!" shouted Naruto as he ripped off the last shackle…

The beast let out a loud shriek before jumping away. In just one mighty leap, the salamander was on the other side of the Residential Area. Looking up, Naruto saw the steel box bursting open revealing a beating heart. In a way, Naruto wanted to puke his guts out but the strange energy that was flowing through his body, which he figured was just adrenaline, was preventing him from allowing himself to be sick in the first place.

"That must be its weakness…" said Sai as he typed in something in the computer. Though, Naruto just held up his hand as if telling Sai not to bother with the computer. After the shackles had all broken and disappeared, he saw the strange aura forming itself around the beast's heart. Though he had a feeling that this wouldn't be the end of this battle. "How are you going to get up there?" asked Sai.

"I have a hover board. Don't worry." Calmly said Naruto and smirked before he slapped the bracelet on his wrist which allowed his hover board to appear before it just floated above the ground. Getting himself up on the beast, Naruto took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself, though he knew that he would have to be careful since he would be higher up on the beast. This was going to be difficult that's for sure.

Flying up into the air, Naruto grabbed his guns and shot out the energy bullets. Though the bullets weren't as affective, but maybe that was because he had used a lot of his energy earlier and it really had taken a lot out of him. He would have to get up close and personal. "Eat this mother fucker!" shouted Naruto as he just dove in from the sky and started to strike at the beating heart. Though, before he could even get close to the heart, the beast swung its tail at Naruto, causing him to slam into a building that just so happened to have been nearby.

"I'm really starting to question if this guy is Yellow Flash…" said Kakashi to Sai when he saw Naruto crash. It was rather odd to see a legendary hunter crash like that…

"Well, even great hunters make mistakes Kakashi. I think he could also just be leading the beast on." Calmly said Sai with a smile on his face. The silver haired man just watched as he wondered what kind of hunter Yellow Flash was, he had always wanted to see the man in action and now he had that chance but for some reason, he was starting to have his doubts, thinking that this man only bursts right into the action instead of thinking.

Naruto groaned before he pushed himself away from the wall, happy that his hover board didn't get smashed though at least he had been able to push the tail back enough so he wouldn't have been smashed flat. Growling, the young man rushed forward, he used his free foot to hit a button on the board to increase his speed as he soon started to fly high up into the sky. If there was one thing he knew, it was that he would have to be quick. The beast would only jump out of the way before he would get a hit in so if he went high enough… maybe he could build up the speed that he would need.

Inhaling softly, the young man focused some of his energy to flow through the blade that he was given. Maybe this would be enough to finish off the beast. Digging deep inside himself, Naruto felt his element flowing forth from him, causing it to flow into his sword. Wind started to swirl around the blade. First, it had started out softly, and then it started to thrash about, almost like a miniature storm that surrounded the blade. Naruto never knew that this would have been possible but at the moment he would think of this later.

"Time to go down…" whispered Naruto as he flew downward, holding the blade outward with his arms stretched over his head. In a way, it was like he was a bullet… a sharp one at that. The wind rushed at him, though instead of working against him, it was as if the wind was working with him. Naruto knew that he could control the wind energy that was within his body but, for him to be able to control the wind that surrounded him? That was a new one.

Smirking, Naruto shouted out _"taste this fucker! Cyclone Slash!"_ As soon as he had said that, it was like a sonic boom had happened when the blade imbedded itself into the flesh of the beasts beating heart. As soon as Naruto's attack had striked, there was a burst of air that caused Kakashi and Sai to fall off their feet. Naruto floated back onto the ground, breathing heavily. He hadn't noticed that falling through the air it had taken the air right out of his lungs. _'Note to self, don't do that again…'_ thought Naruto as he took deep gulps of air, hoping that he would be able to get himself under control.

"Hate to tell you this Yellow Flash but your job isn't done yet." Said Sai with that creepy smile. Still trying to catch his breath, Naruto turned around and saw that the salamander gave a loud roar, it was louder than it's ever been before, making Naruto want to cry out in pain and cover his ears. Lifting his head, he saw that the red eyes were glowing brighter than ever before. Was this the power of the rune? "It's still being controlled by the rune in its head. You'll have to destroy it."

"How," asked Naruto with a frown on his face. As far as he knew, rune was a liquid, and even liquid was hard to defeat unless it had somehow solidify in the beast's body. Shaking his head, the young man knew that he would have to attack the head. He just hoped that he had enough energy left in his body to do another battle with this thing. Inhaling softly, Naruto put his hover board away since he didn't need it, not with the beasts head so close to the ground.

"Kakashi, Sai, I want to finish this by myself." Calmly said Naruto with his eyes narrowed. Once again, his eyes flashed red, though the two other men didn't see it. Deep within himself, Naruto felt a new energy flowing through him. Well, it was small but it would be enough for him to finish this battle off. The blade started to form its mini wind storm once again, causing Kakashi and Sai to back up. The wind that surrounded Naruto's sword wasn't normal wind this time… they couldn't describe it though…

Rushing forward, Naruto let out a scream as he tried to fight the beast. He had lost train of thought for the time being. All he cared about was keeping everyone safe. To follow his dream, to make sure that this beast was dead and stayed that way. Nothing else mattered to the young man other than to destroy this thing.

Growling like a wild animal, Naruto shouted "time to go down fucker! I won't let you hurt the people of this town and destroy it! I'll make sure you go down once and for all!" With that, he slashed at the beast's head, swinging the blade with all his might. Maybe a part of Naruto was still there, was still aware of his surroundings though it was still difficult for anyone to say. The beast let out another roar as it started to spew out flames. Naruto acted quickly and jumped out of the way before he got burned.

At least he still had some common sense. Though he still had some animal-like instincts that flowed through him, through his every cell, his every thought and to the core of his soul. Naruto felt like a completely different person, yet the same. Shaking his head, Naruto saw the beast closing its maw, getting ready to make a jump, as if it wanted to get away. Growling, the blonde haired young man rushed forward and punched the beast in the jaw, as if telling it that there was no escape.

"You're not going anywhere!" shouted Naruto as he threw his fist again, than used his sword holding hand to swing the blade across the beast's face. The beast howled and roared, trying to get a good hit on Naruto. Either by swinging its head or its tail, even breathing fire at the blonde haired young man wasn't enough. Naruto would simply dodge and only get a couple scraps and cuts in the process. But whenever Naruto would get an injury, it seemed that it would only heal without his knowledge, he didn't even know that he had gotten hurt in the first place.

"I hope you enjoyed your last day on earth fucker." Growled out the young man as he swung the blade once again. He had to admit, it was tough, and the skin on this thing was strong so it made it hard for him to defeat it but the end result would be worth it.

The salamander swung its head, this time making contact with Naruto. The blonde haired young man soared through the air, only to flip and press his feet into the side of the building and shoved himself away with force, sending him through the air and slash at the beast. After he had slashed at the beast, Naruto rolled on the soft sand, breathing heavily. He had to stop; he had to catch his breath. There had to be a quicker way to defeat this thing but damn it… maybe he needed some air again? No, that would take too long since this thing was no longer capable of thought since he had stopped its heart from beating.

Hm… maybe a quick stab to the brain would do it. That had to be the only thing left that he could destroy on this thing. Letting out a loud scream, Naruto's eyes started to glow a bright red, the pupils turned into slits as he rushed forward. The power had rushed through his body again; it was as if a dam had started to give way in his body. Though the power was still small, but enough to give him the strength that he needed to beat this thing.

At least, he hoped that would be the case.

Naruto charged, holding the sword tightly in his hands to the point that his knuckles were white from the pressure. The beast roared and swung its tail at him, only for the young man to jump over the tail and run along its tail and ran on its tail. It was rather amazing that he could keep his balance but maybe all that running around in the sand with the hooded man had brought him some kind of balance for himself. Either that or he was too busy wanting to kill this thing to really notice or give a damn. Who cares anyway, Naruto ran along its back, building up more energy within the lightening shaped blade before he jumped in the air.

"Eat this fucker!" shouted the young man as he jammed the blade through the hard skin of the beasts skull and through the bone and right into the brain. The source of the rune that had controlled the beast even with its heart no longer was beating. Breathing heavily, Naruto stared with narrowed eyes as he saw the glowing red eyes starting to dim until the lights had finally shut off.

Breathing heavily, Naruto felt the dam within him close once again, the power leaving him as it seeped back deep within himself. Eyes returning to normal, the young man looked forward and saw Kakashi and Sai rushing forward. "You really are Yellow Flash!" shouted Kakashi.

Meanwhile, the hooded man had been watching the battle unfold from a distance. He couldn't help but smile as he watched what Naruto had been capable of. "I knew he could do it… he just may be even stronger than I was at his age… No, he is stronger than I was at his age. Naruto, I hope you learn… learn of your destiny…" Smiling, the hooded man left, leaving Naruto to celebrate his first serious beast kill… though this was only the beginning for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto couldn't believe how tough that battle was. He had never felt so worn out from hunting before though maybe that was because he had always hunted down the small beasts. Running a hand through his hair, Naruto reached back and frowned when he felt that his hair tie was loose. Sighing, he hated it when that happened, but he also didn't want his hair to get all over his face when he's running but he's just too lazy to cut it.

Turning to look at the two adults, Naruto saw that Kakashi and Sai were just staring at him. Oh yeah, they had wanted to speak with him about whatever it was they wanted to talk about. Though, was it even right for him to even get involved with them since after all, they were after Yellow Flash and that wasn't him. This was going to get annoying fast, he just knew it…

"So now, we can finally get to business." Calmly said Kakashi, he chuckled softly before he turned off his gloves. At least there was a way to turn off the gloves so no one would get shocked. Turning over to Sai, he saw that he had double checked everything to make sure that his bombs didn't fall out and to make sure his guns would stay in the holsters and of course that the safety was on. "Our boss Asuma and his wife Kurenai want to hire you."

Naruto blinked a moment. Weren't those the names of the greatest pirates that ever sailed the galaxy? That just couldn't be possible… There was just no way that this could be possible that the greatest pirates would have wanted to hire him. No, not him, Yellow Flash… "Why?" asked Naruto.

"Well, your Yellow Flash the world's greatest bounty hunter. Though, we're still not sure why our boss wants to hire you though we think that it's because they want to be part of your legacy as the world's greatest hunter." Said Sai with his creepy smile. Damn it why did that guy have to have such a creepy smile on his face? Shaking his head, Naruto just stared at them as they started to chat among themselves, leaving Naruto to his thoughts as he tried to think on what was going on, such as to why they thought that he was Yellow Flash.

_'Maybe that guy was Yellow Flash… they acted weird as soon as they saw the sword that the hooded guy gave me- wait… he has to be Yellow Flash. Why else would they just think I'm Yellow Flash because of a stupid sword? Well, might as well make the best of things right?'_ thought Naruto with a mental smile.

Running a hand through his hair, the young man just stared at the two men as he sighed softly. "What makes you guys think that I would go with you anyway? What if I have so much that I want to do here?" asked Naruto as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"The look in your eyes says it all. You want to go on the adventure of a life time and this may be your last and only chance." Said Kakashi with a bit of a smile that could be seen through his mask. "By the way Yellow Flash, you got a real name?"

"Oh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Calmly said the blonde haired young man as he had a small smile on his face. He was pretty sure that they would think his name was something else, but then again… they kept on calling him 'Yellow Flash' and not to mention they did ask for his name so maybe they don't really know what Yellow Flash's real name was. So this just may work in his favour, at least he was sure that this would be the case.

"Anyway Naruto, our captain wants to meet with you though he's busy doing a short mission with his wife so we just have to do some short jobs until then to earn some cash." Calmly said Sai, well at least short jobs was something that he could do for cash. Shaking his head, the young man calmly said "well, do you mind if I just meet you at the Space Port? I have to do a few things before I leave okay?"

Kakashi and Sai turned and stared at each other as if Naruto had just said something that he should have known though turned back to the young man and gave a nervous laugh. Wait; even he knew that pirate ships are allowed to dock at the Space Port so there shouldn't be a problem. Naruto just knew that something was up, that there was something that he should know or whatever it was. Inhaling softly, Kakashi ran a hand through his silver locks as he calmly said "well you see… we have a little trouble at the Space Port so we had to land in the desert."

"Why there? There are beasts in the desert." Said Naruto with confusion written all over his face. Kakashi just gave another nervous chuckle as if it was too embarrassing to say as to why they couldn't dock at the Space Port. There had to be something wrong though maybe he didn't have a right to know as of yet since after all he wasn't technically a member of the crew until he got there.

"Well, we didn't really have a choice at the time. So all we could do was land in the desert for now. Though, we do hope that you come before morning tomorrow. For that is when we'll leave and there wouldn't be another chance for you." Calmly said Sai before he started to bow to Naruto and started to walk away. As did Kakashi.

"See ya Naruto, I just know that you would make the best choice for yourself." Said Kakashi with a chuckle.

"Wait, how do you really know that I would go?" asked Naruto.

"Like I said, the look in your eyes says it all Naruto." Calmly answered Kakashi before walking through the gate that brought them to one section of the desert. Maybe he really did want to go but he also know that he would have to be careful. Though he also know that he would… no, could he say that to Gaara and Jiraiya? Could he just leave them alone without telling them where he was going? Shaking his head, Naruto knew that he was an adult and he had to do what had to do… he had to go with them so he could do what he had wanted to all his life… to travel through space.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto calmly said "I'm sure the pervert would understand." He shook his head before he pressed his bracelet and checked his hover board over. All Naruto knew was that he should get this thing checked out before anything or else it may crap out on him in the middle of the desert. Maybe it would be best to get some kind of speed enhancer on it so he could get to the ship before morning came and they left. Thinking about it made Naruto sad for a brief moment for he knew that Kakashi and Sai were right, this would be his last chance…

Walking to the Repair Shop, Naruto had asked for them to add a new speed booster to his bored so he could go across the desert by tonight or early morning. Either way was fine for him. Though he also asked if they could fix any other problems that the board may seem to have. The repair man had told Naruto that it would be possible; it would only take roughly half an hour since it didn't seem that badly damaged. Nodding, Naruto sat down in the room as he sighed softly while going into deep thought.

It was going to be nice to travel the galaxy though; he knew that it was going to be difficult. Closing his eyes, the young man inhaled deeply as he tried to go over the battle in his mind. No matter how many times he went through it, he just couldn't figure out what was going on with him. The super strength, the weird surge of power that went through him… All of it seemed a little hard to figure out why it had happened though he wasn't that concerned so long as he didn't use it all that often, there was no telling what people would think of him…

_'They may think of me as more of a freak than usual…'_ thought Naruto with a sigh, not to mention since he was going on that ship, they would be a little weirded out about him though for the time being, he just had to be very careful and nothing more.

Sighing sadly, Naruto opened his eyes as he looked at the clock, it hadn't really been that long since he had given the repair man his board and knew that it would still be a little while before he would get it back. Though, if he was only going to take half an hour, than Naruto would make it to the ship in no problem tomorrow so long as he had that speed boost.

Yawning, Naruto closed his eyes once again as he tried to think about what this all meant to him. Sure, he gets to travel the galaxy at last and fulfill his dream, or at least part of his dream, he knew that he had to save Suna from slavery though he also knew that something like this couldn't have just been a coincidence… there had to be something more at work here… but what? Shaking his head, the young man lifted his head as he messed with his hair tie once again, Gaara had asked him a few times why he grew his hair out like he had and of course, Naruto had just told him that it just felt right to grow his hair out. Not like it would have mattered anyway if he cut it since it would just grow back anyway way too quickly and he would rather not build any suspicion that he wasn't normal… at least not any more than he already has.

Scratching the back of his head, Naruto pulled at the end of his low ponytail and pulled the end to his line of sight so he could see if he needed a trim, that was pretty much the only thing that he ever needed really… though what he saw made his eyes widen in shock. The ends of his blonde strands had crimson on it… was this blood? No, it was too soft, blood would have hardened by now… Blinking, Naruto looked at the hair again and saw that the crimson hadn't faded at all; he knew that it had been a long shot but at least it wasn't noticeable unless you looked really close, or had amazing sight like he did.

_'It's okay Naruto, it's just fine… don't freak out okay? Maybe it'll wash out…'_ thought the young man as he tried to get himself to calm down. Damn he hoped that the ship had personal showers or something. He doesn't want them to think that he dyes his hair or something that is the last thing that he wants people to think of him. Shaking at the thought, the young man pushed himself up to stand and started to pace around the room. Maybe it was all in his head? Could be from those weird visions he used to have as a kid… Nah, it had to be just all in his head and nothing else.

Inhaling deeply, Naruto tried to get his heart to stop beating so damn quickly. Maybe if he just calmed down, the red would disappear, maybe he was just feeling the left over rush from that battle and it was causing him to see weird colours on anything that was blonde? Dear god he hoped that would be the case. Though, he also couldn't really be sure if that would be the case.

"Yo, kid, your board's done." Said a voice, causing Naruto to snap out of his trance and look over at the man before looking up at the clock. It hadn't even been half an hour yet… he guessed that there wasn't much work to do on it after all. Shrugging, he walked over to the counter and grabbed his board. No dents, no scratches, nothing. It was as if it was brand new. "Now, I added the booster like you wanted. Though I had noticed that it also turns into a guitar, so since you're traveling through the desert, I added a feature that you don't have to have the board to turn into a guitar but rather can be separate. Now, you can play your guitar while riding it in case it gets boring to just ride without music."

"Wow, thanks!" said Naruto with a big grin on his face before reaching into his pocket to pay.

"No need Naruto, think of this as a late birthday present from me after all those years of helping me at the shop for Jiraiya." Calmly said the repair man with a big grin on his face. To be honest, Naruto had forgotten all about that… he remembered as a child, the pervy sage couldn't come in to help out because he was hung over or was tired from his late night writing sessions or even his so called 'research' for his novels. Naruto of course never asked for anything in return so he was a little surprised about this but smiled and bowed to him before he started to walk out of the shop, board held under his arm as he made his way to the gate.

"Where do you think you're going Naruto?"

Turning his head, Naruto gulped when he saw Jiraiya standing there, his arms crossed over his chest though he didn't seem angry at all… in fact, he seemed like he understood… at least that was what his eyes was telling him.

"I'm sorry… but… I… I have to go." Said Naruto, looking down at the sand below him. He had a feeling that the Pervy Sage was going to send him back home but at the same time, Jiraiya had always looked like he knew something like this would have happened. Though he had never said what he knew would happen, hell Naruto never even asked anything about it but of course, he never thought about it either.

Chuckling, Jiraiya closed his eyes as he calmly said "you know, it would have been nice if you said 'good-bye' to me and Gaara. Though, I understand why… you never were good at saying that now have you." He didn't say it as a question, more like he knew that fact which, he really did. Naruto never had been one for good-byes, and knew that this was just as tough on Jiraiya and Gaara as it was on him.

"I'm sorry… I really am… but… well, you see I've been given a chance to follow my dream. I have to take it before that chance just flies away forever! I may never be given another with how well the planet has been under slavery, they won't let anyone escape. This is the only time I can leave. I know you've raised me like your son, but…" Naruto couldn't go on, he looked down, his eyes tightly shut as if he was about to cry though he held back those tears. He didn't want to go… he didn't want to leave the only people he could call his 'family' behind but this was to follow his dream.

Suddenly, Naruto felt someone grab his arms and pulled him, right into their chest in a hug. Well, a fatherly hug. "Naruto, I want you to follow your dream. Just remember, this place will always be your home, me and Gaara will always be your family. After all… I raised you from a baby that was left on my door step twenty years ago. You are, after all like the son I've never had." Jiraiya pulled back and just grinned at Naruto, a smile that Naruto knew all too well on what the old man was going to say. "Just make sure that you find a beautiful woman to bring home in the end okay?" Well, it wasn't dirty but it was something that he would have said either way.

Laughing, Naruto nodded as he said "alright, I'll make sure to find a beautiful woman. Though, if she can't sing then I'll have to say no." Naruto had always been a little odd, he was raised by a pervert and sure, he did tend to have perverted tastes in a woman's physical appearance but to him, it wasn't just how they looked outside but inside… for him, a woman with a beautiful voice, had a beautiful soul and a kind heart. Their outer appearance was just an added bonus.

"One last thing Naruto… do you remember… when you were a child and we'd stare at the stars together with Gaara?"

Naruto found that a little odd that he would ask that now of all times but to him it was still a fond memory for him. "Of course, we would all stare at the stars for hours, just talking about other planets and space itself. I told you that traveling the galaxy being a hunter and singer was my dream…" As soon as he had said that, a weird light passed in Jiraiya's eyes though he didn't comment on it. Frowning, Naruto closed his eyes as he said "Jiraiya, I promise that I'll save this planet… I won't allow everyone to be in slavery forever. I promise…"

The old man turned around and started to walk away. "Well, me and Gaara will wait for you at home… we'll pray that you stay safe and come back to us. We'll both be waiting Naruto… good luck… my son." Naruto smiled at that, even though they weren't related by blood, he would always think of the pervy sage as his father… no matter what. After that, he started to walk toward the gate, and started to fly on his hover board… Though, as he left the town, Naruto had tears streaming down his face.

* * *

Yawning, Naruto was thankful that he had a high body temperature or he would be freezing right about now since it did tend to get cold here at night. Man, it sure was quite tonight… he couldn't believe that he hadn't found the ship yet… Maybe if he played a song it would help him pass the time. Hell, he was thankful that he could play guitar while on this board now. Smiling softly, the young man hit one of the buttons on the board that he had noticed, and thank god they were labeled for him.

Suddenly, his board stretched out, as if a new compartment was coming into view and in that certain compartment was his guitar. "Wow…" he said with surprise but smiled. Chuckling, Naruto bent down and picked up his guitar and started to strum the strings, making sure that the guitar was still in tune. Perfect it was. With that in mind, he started to sing.

_Do you somehow remember how we gazed up at the atmosphere__  
And How we watched the sunset go and fade away?  
As I walk to the future, I'll still keep the promise that I made  
From all those endless summer days._

Naruto had a soft smile on his face as he thought back on the days when he was a child. He, Gaara and Jiraiya would stare at the sky and look at the stars. Sometimes, they would see ships come and leave the planet once it was done its task here. He had always wondered what was on other planets and now he was given that chance, once he returns home, he would tell his family everything.

_The shadows that hide behind my smile__  
Extend within every sole expression  
Pretending that I am someone else__  
And giving a false impression_

Lowering his head, Naruto had a sad smile on his face. He was hiding so many things in the darkness so to speak. He had hidden so much, some things that even Gaara and Jiraiya didn't know about. Something that he will keep that way. There was just no way that he could tell them about those weird dreams, the visions… the images that would appear in his mind. He just couldn't tell them. Though, Naruto wondered if there would be someone that he could trust with those secrets… but, then again maybe not.

_I sit alone waiting for  
Someone to tell me that you're okay and where you are__  
The nights that don't seem to last,  
and coming dawns that went by so fast.__  
Their meanings of everything were not far._

Spinning around on his hover board, Naruto did a few simple steps on his board though if you looked closely, it would look like he was dancing without having to move that far and of course, without falling off. Closing his eyes, the young man wondered what his life was going to be like on the ship, maybe there was something that he was meant to do, maybe there was more to this than meets the eye but at the moment? He didn't really give a damn.

_Did you fail to remember how we gazed up at the atmosphere__  
And how we never saw the sunset look the same?  
The promise has been broken, and has vanished in the passing breeze  
We can't go back the way we came._

Naruto had a soft yet smile on his face. The memories of his childhood flashed through his mind. No matter what, he just couldn't help but feel like he had forgotten about something. That he had to do something though he wasn't really sure what he was to do. Shaking his head, the young man shook his head as he tried to get those thoughts out of his mind… he had to remember what he had to do. He had to get on that ship before dawn… After that, he would be starting to follow his dream at long last.

_My memories, they're swept around this room__  
And still I feel like they've been cut in two  
I'm Scattered, My soul is trembling  
As sleep's coming into my view._

Slipping his foot through the metal band, Naruto flew high up into the air and did summer saults through the air. Feeling the wind against his face, it was gentle; like the wind was cheering for him that he was finally following his dream. In fact, it almost felt like the wind was saying _'I'm proud of you Naruto, for following your dream…'_ In fact, it almost sounded like a woman's voice… he didn't know who it belonged to, nor did he know where it was coming from but he felt a warmth in his chest… like he had to hear that voice…

_Please comfort me with your lies__  
Messy pictures drawn with our eyes, I hate and love them all__  
Nowadays we can't see so straight  
Emotions torn and blasted away __  
And that's why I have to bid you Good-bye!_

Once he was just hovering above the sand, Naruto stepped on the booster button that would give him a small boost of speed as he started to just simple fly through the air. Naruto knew that this was his dream, though something in the back of his mind was also telling him that this was his destiny, or his fate. Either way, he didn't care. Smiling, the young man kept on singing, enjoying the song as he went through the desert, it sure made him feel a little better.

_So we waved to another, saying we will meet once more someday__  
Our tears, indicating that our meeting was not sure__  
Still I heard your voice waver, when you said that we would meet again  
I won't forget-!_

Closing his eyes, Naruto felt tears streaming down his face as he thought about those who he had left behind. Naruto knew that he would come home, and when he does… he would have followed his dream, and he would have so many stories to tell Gaara and Jiraiya about what he had seen and done on his journey. They would be stories worth telling, then people would forever know of the great deeds he had done while on his journey. Though, he also hoped that he would fulfill his promise to the pervy sage, to bring a beautiful woman home someone that he wouldn't just approve of but someone that he would be happy to see that made him so happy…

_Someday you will remember how we gazed up at the atmosphere__  
And how we watched the sunset go and fade away?  
Recover and embrace all the promises that we can't fulfill  
Instead, let's walk on our own way._

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled happily as he saw the mast of a ship just in the distance, and chuckled to himself. It seemed that he got here just in time. Suddenly, he heard something… though, he didn't just hear something, but he could _sense_ it. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto turned around and put his guitar back before he saw something jumping through the surface of the sand and aimed straight toward Naruto. Growling, he jumped off his board, and hit his bracelet and watched as the board came back to his bracelet. While in the air, Naruto grabbed his sword and cut the clawed tentacle in half. Blood splattered everywhere.

"Naruto!" shouted a voice that Naruto knew. It was Kakashi. "Forget the beast! Hurry up and get on! We're taking off!" shouted the silver haired man. Naruto growled, he hated the idea of running away but for the moment, he'll make the acceptation. Nodding to himself, he started to run off and toward the ship. He knew that he had to hurry so he slapped his bracelet and jumped on the hover board and started to ride on ahead. He hit the boost button only to curse. It wasn't working… must have some kind of limit to how long he can use it in a certain amount of time.

Looking up, Naruto saw that the platform was starting to lift. Though at least he didn't need it… at the moment. But he could at least get on the chip still thanks to his hover board. "Damn it!" shouted Naruto as he saw that the ship was preparing to take off. Not that he couldn't blame them but come on! He wasn't even on the damn thing yet and they were already starting to leave without him even on the damn ship!

Shaking his head, the young man looked over his shoulder and saw something that resembled some kind of eel, though with rows of sharp teeth and tentacles that has claws at the ends. Four claws if he counted right… "Fucking ugly beast!" screamed Naruto as he tried to hurry up and get moving, he had to hurry up before this thing for him. He was far away enough where they couldn't grab him with their teeth, though if he was right they couldn't-"Ah!" shouted Naruto as one of the claws from their tentacles didn't just hit his shoulder, but went through the skin. Screaming, he grabbed his sword and sliced the thing in half. Falling onto his hands and knees on his board, Naruto felt like everything was spinning… Shaking his head, he tried to keep on going… he had to keep going or else it was game over.

Was this really how it was going to end for him?

Grabbing his shoulder, Naruto tried to speed boost once again, nothing… Screaming out in anger, he tried to get going! But the speed wouldn't pick up at all. Soon, the young man screamed again when he felt something scraping across his back. Causing him to scream in more agony. Damn it why was this happening?! He wanted to scream, but sadly his voice didn't want to work.

Naruto felt everything starting to go dark… Looking up, he saw something heading straight toward him. It almost looked like it was a hover bike or something; he couldn't really remember what it was called. All he knew was that it was faster than his hover board because it had engines on it that in a way, worked like a ship. Whoever was on it, could handle the speed that was for sure. "Hold on!" shouted a woman's voice, making Naruto wonder who it was…

Before he could process it, he started to fall off his board, though not before whoever rode the bike grabbed a hold of him and threw him behind her, board still hooked onto his foot of course. Naruto weakly looked up and blinked slowly as he tried to figure out who it was, but sadly, he couldn't get a clear vision of who this person was.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just don't move okay? Those claws have venom on them so just try to relax until we get to the ship and I'll tend to your injuries okay?" said the voice; it was so soft and gentle. Naruto could tell that this woman was a nice one. He wanted to say something, anything but his body already felt so numb; his voice didn't want to work… Hell, Naruto just wanted to sleep…

The last thing he saw before the world went dark before him, was long beautiful blue hair blowing in the wind…


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto moaned softly, he felt something soft under his body; it made him wonder where he was. The last thing he remembered was seeing something blue, whatever that was though he had a feeling that someone had saved him since he had also remembered a wonderful voice speaking to him. Blinking softly, the young man peeked up through his blurred vision as he saw someone sitting by his bed, pouring something onto his shoulder and back.

He didn't know why but it felt so soothing and… amazing. It just felt so amazing so that made him feel a little better though it also made him wonder… how the hell did this person get his top off while the sleeves that clung to his arms still remained on his arms.

Blinking slowly, the young man groaned and tried to push himself back up only to feel someone push him back down onto the bed. "You shouldn't move yet. I'm still applying the Anti-Venom to your wounds before I can stitch them." Said a voice, it sounded so soft and kind, this made him wonder who this person was. The young man figured that it was a woman by the way the voice sounded… Oh how he wished that he could speak, that he could say something, anything but sadly it seemed that his voice did not want to work for him.

Whining, the young man turned his head as he tried to get a look at who was tending to his wounds. Squinting his eyes, the young man wondered who this person would be though so far he couldn't see her properly. All he could make out was blue, and yellow. He couldn't see anything else, such as the room that surrounded him.

"You'll be okay, though I'll have to numb you so I can stitch your wounds without hurting you." Said the woman, making Naruto wish that he could protest or something though it didn't seem that it was meant to be. Laying his head on his pillow, the young man just sighed as he tried to calm himself down… or at least tried to make himself comfortable. "Would you like me to just keep talking while I tend to your injuries? Stay silent for no and make a sound for yes."

Naruto just groaned softly, he wanted her to keep speaking, thinking that if she did that it would keep him sane long enough to get through this whole ordeal. Yawning, the young man nuzzled his pillow as he started to relax…

"You have nice blonde hair… I would love to have such nice blonde locks." Said the woman as she carefully moved his hair aside. Naruto blinked slowly, he had never been told that he had nice hair before. It was rather odd and confusing for that to have said to him but it was nice to hear it none the less. All he could do was moan in responds; his eyes slowly close as he listened to her voice. It was nice to hear someone talk while they treated to his injuries, it made him feel a little calmer, more relaxed… "Do you mind if I untie your hair? It might make you more comfortable if you were to turn over, and so your hair doesn't get in the way while I'm stitching your wounds."

He didn't know if he nodded or shook his head, either way he did know that he made some kind of head movement for the young pulled the hair tie and set it somewhere. His long hair fell over his back like a curtain of blonde, only for the woman to move it aside before pricking him with something. At first, Naruto winced, he had always hated needles, they did hurt him a little bit but they hurt worse because he was already injured and it was pricking the skin that had been torn open.

"I'm sorry, I know it hurts but now it won't. So just relax okay?" said the voice, it was so soothing… so relaxing, it made him want to fall asleep and just enjoy the moment though he knew that if he fell asleep there was no telling if he would see this woman again or not. He wanted to see this woman without his eyesight being blurred by the pain and the venom that had once been flowing through his system, though now it was the Anti-Venom and it was really wearing him out. He just wanted to fall asleep and forget about his troubles…

"You know, I had always wanted to meet the Legendary Yellow Flash, I never knew that you would be close to my age." The woman said with a giggle, Naruto had to admit… she had such a cute giggle. Though it was sad that she also thought that he was Yellow Flash.

"N… Not… Y… Y…" he tried to say, though it seemed that words were still far from his reach for the time being, though he just hoped that he would be able to speak again soon… He hated it when he couldn't speak. Blinking slowly, Naruto looked up at the woman, careful not to move his body too much since from what he could tell, the woman was already starting to stitch him up so it looks like he would have to hold still for a while longer.

What made him feel a little better though, was knowing that he wasn't feeling the needle at all, in fact, he couldn't feel anything. Must have been some strong stuff to freeze his whole body like that, at the moment he didn't really care though. Inhaling softly, Naruto could smell something amazing… It was a wonderful scent, it made him wonder what kind of scent it was… all he knew was that he loved it, it made him feel even more relaxed than ever before.

Naruto never knew how long she worked on his injuries for, though what he did know was that she had finished when she started to run her fingers through his hair. Blinking slowly, Naruto lifted his head a bit to stare at the woman, he wanted to know what she looked like so badly, but damn it, his eyes just wouldn't focus enough for him and it made it all the more annoying that he wouldn't be able to know what she looked like until he was no longer drugged from whatever else was flowing through his veins at the moment.

"Just rest okay? You'll be just fine…" whispered the voice before she started to walk out of the room. Naruto didn't know when he closed his eyes, but he did… and drifted off to a deep sleep.

* * *

Groaning, Naruto slowly started to open his eyes as he felt the full force of the pain that coursed through his back and shoulder. "Son of a bitch." He murmured; the pain was terrible though it wasn't as bad as when he first got the injuries. Taking in a deep breath, the young man pushed himself up from his bed and looked around. It looked like a simple room though the walls were of course made by wood. Oddly enough, though he assumed that it was made by a special wooden wall that wouldn't break while in space.

Blinking slowly, the young man saw that the room was roomy so that was something… It had its own privet bathroom, a laundry hamper, just a bed, nightstand, and a closet. Of all things he didn't bring, it had to be clothes? Sighing softly, he made his way toward the small wooden chair that he saw by the bathroom door since it had his shirt draped over it.

When he grabbed his shirt though, he was amazed by what he was seeing. It looked brand new! Not a single scratch on it or a rip and tear. It looked as if it was brand new… Did she make him a new one while he was sleeping or was it repaired? Shaking his head, the young man slipped it over his head without a problem, though he hissed a bit from the movement. This was going to be tough for him but he had dealt with worse things before. Once his shirt was on, the young man pulled his hair from the collar of his shirt and walked over to the nightstand and grabbed his hair tie.

Running a hand through his hair, Naruto knew that he would need to brush it quick; he had the time since everyone must still think that he was sound asleep. Chuckling, the young man walked into the bathroom and saw that it was a fully stocked bathroom. Wow… that was nice since he didn't really pack anything but the clothes on his back, his hover board and his guitar. Nothing more and nothing less, so that was something at the very least.

Reaching over on the shelf, Naruto grabbed the orange handled brush and started to brush his spiky locks before running the brush through the long straight blonde locks. Blinking slowly, Naruto frowned a bit before letting out a soft yet sad sigh when he saw the red tinting the end of his ponytail. Though so far it wasn't that bad so at least he could keep it hidden for now though he wasn't sure for how long he could keep it hidden. Unless they would think it was part of his natural hair colouring.

Shaking his head, the young man finished brushing his hair and set his brush on the shelf once again before grabbing his hair tie and started to pull his hair back and tie it at the nape of his neck once again. Frowning a bit, Naruto wasn't sure if he should cut his hair or just let it grow a little longer before shrugging to himself though the movement caused him to wince a bit and lean over the sink as he let out a slight hiss of pain.

"Damn it… that venom really got to me…" he whispered softly, knowing that he would feel like this for a while. Even with his weird healing abilities it would take maybe a day or so for this to fully heal. Looking up at the mirror, Naruto finally noticed his haggard appearance. Damn… he did look pretty bad right now.

His skin was pale as a sheet; he had dark circles under his eyes, looking as if he hadn't had a decent night sleep in days, maybe weeks. Placing a hand on his forehead, Naruto couldn't tell if he had a fever or not… and he couldn't just ask someone that or it would make him look stupid. Taking a deep breath, the young man shook his head before turning on the water and started to splash his face with some water. Maybe that would wake him up a little so it would, at least he's hoping it would, make him feel better, even if it's only a little bit.

_'I should be careful though…'_ thought Naruto, he knew what could happen if he was ever found out… Though it wasn't like he didn't try to tell them the truth. He did, and it wouldn't be his fault. Yawning softly into the back of his hand, the young man grabbed a towel and started to dab his face with the soft towel as he tried to think on what he was to do… No one really knew how Yellow Flash acted right? So maybe he could just act like himself and let this go on for as long as he could, wasn't like anyone would believe him anyway.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto walked out of the bathroom and started to make his way out of his room and down the long hallway. He wondered where everyone would be… there were so many places that they could be in this ship, if it's just as big inside as it was outside well… he just knew that he would get lost in a matter of minutes.

Stopping in his tracks, Naruto frowned a bit when he heard something. _'Voices…?'_ thought Naruto with a frown before following it. This of course made him wonder what they would be talking about right now. There was just so much that he wanted to know about this ship, and of course of the woman that was treating his wounds… unless she had just been in his head since he did love the idea of being treated by a woman instead of a man.

Once Naruto had followed the voices to an electric door, it slid open allowing Naruto to walk in and of course announcing to everyone that someone had entered the room. Blinking a bit, Naruto looked around as it looked like he was in the control room. To the left, there was a high stage with railing going all around it with a curtain behind it showing that the only to get up that thing was either to climb or go through the curtain. To the left, there was a small isle that had a steering wheel though it was moving on its own a bit, must be an auto-pilot on this thing…

At the very end, were large windows possibly made from shatter proof glass that was possibly three or four times Naruto's height, maybe taller than that. He wasn't sure though he could see space from in here so that was something. At the bottom, just under the windows were computers that possible told them where they were or told them how much fuel was in the ship. He couldn't be sure since he's never been on a ship before. In the center of the room though was a computer that was in a cylinder shape. Must be some kind of super computer or something…

"Ah, Naruto you've awakened. I thought you'd be asleep for a while longer." Said Kakashi as he walked over to Naruto, though the blonde haired young man could see the frown showing through the grey haired man's mask. What was he staring at anyway? Was there something on his face or what? He didn't know though by the looks of things, it seemed that Kakashi was going to say something anyway. "You sure do look pale… maybe you should rest a little longer."

Shaking his head, Naruto calmly said "I'm fine Kakashi. I've slept enough… though I gotta know, were you really going to leave me in the desert?" The look he was giving Kakashi was enough to make a full grown man shudder. He knew this because he saw the one eyed man shudder from the stare of the blue eyed young man. Now he knew why Gaara enjoyed this so much… it was pretty fun to have people shudder just by a single stare.

Kakashi gave a small smile as he said "well, since you were on a hover board we thought it was okay to start up the engine. Not to mention that beast was coming after all of us so we had to hurry up and leave." Hm… that did make a bit of sense though it still irked him to no end that he had almost been killed because they didn't dock at the Space Port like they should have in the first place. At least if they were there, he wouldn't have been almost eaten in the first place and he wouldn't be injured. "Naruto, can you stop staring at me like that please? It's a little unnerving." Said Kakashi causing Naruto to blink and give a small chuckle.

"Sorry, I didn't know I was still staring at you like that." Said Naruto while scratching the back of his head, ignoring the pain that made itself known in his shoulder. Damn it, this pain was terrible but at least it was something that he could easily deal with, unless it had been a lot worse than what it could have been. Looking around, the young man couldn't help but look at this place in awe. He had always heard of this ship but to see it in person is another thing. The rumours just didn't do this place justice, just like how some of the pictures of women that Jiraiya would show him wouldn't be as great as seeing the real thing.

"So you like the ship huh?" asked Sai, causing Naruto to look at the other side of the room seeing the black haired man walking up the stairs and making his way to the wheel. Man, Naruto was surprised that he hadn't noticed Sai in the first place though it was strange how Sai's smile seemed almost real. Must be that he enjoyed being here on the ship more than anything, like this place was truly his home. Giving a small smile, Naruto chuckled a bit as he nodded to Sai's question. "That's good, I myself don't like being far away from this ship, I always look forward to coming back to I can just steer."

"Sai sails the ship through space. Everyone has a task on the ship. I'm computer maintenance, Sai sails..." Kakashi went on before Naruto interrupted him. "What's wrong Naruto?"

"What about that girl? The one with blue hair, the girl that saved me." Asked Naruto, wanting to know where she was or if she was even real for that matter. The thought of seeing her again made his heart jump a bit in his chest though he wasn't really sure what it was from. Was it just from excitement or something else? To be honest, he wasn't really sure if he would ever figure that out… though it wouldn't hurt to know if the girl herself had been real the whole time.

Kakashi laughed a bit as he said "oh, you mean Hinata. She has two jobs to be honest. One is that she treats the injuries of the wounded, like with what she did with you, and she is the one in charge when the captains aren't here." That made Naruto blink, was she the only one that had two jobs or what? Wait, did he say that she was the one in charge when the captains weren't around?! Oh damn it all… Why couldn't things be easier for him?

"Yo, Kakashi, who's this baka?" asked a new voice, which made Naruto turn to see someone who had been leaning against the wall the whole time. It was rather amazing that Naruto hadn't noticed him before though there was something about this guy that he didn't like.

The man had black hair with tow locks framing his face, and had it spiked at the back. In a way, it looked like a duck's butt. His skin was a little tanned, as if he had been in the sun for most of his life unlike Naruto's. His eyes were black as the night sky though there was something hidden beneath them, like he was hiding something that he wished to keep that way. There was something about this guy but it made him curious as to what was going on…

His clothes were a long sleeved shirt with a high collar with strips of cloth that ran down the shirt that almost seemed to work as buttons. Though he kept some of the strip-like buttons undone to show a part of his chest though not much of it. Over that shirt was a dark grey jacket that had the same strips of buttons like the shirt did. It was the same length and the collar was high as well. It was rather weird that he wore clothes like that but figured that it was durable for a battle.

Next were his pants, his pants were black and long yet loose. They didn't look like they kept his movements from stiffening on him though it was easy to see that this guy preferred loose clothing so he could move without anything hindering his movements. Naruto wondered how this guy could even deal with those kinds of clothes… finally, there were his shoes. They looked like those weird shoes that you just slipped on kinda like slippers though they clung to his feet and had a hard looking sole like steel toed boots that some construction workers wear. Like his pants though, the shoes were black and the material looked a little rough unlike his pants, shirt, and jacket.

The man walked over to Naruto, a sword was strapped to his side as he just gave Naruto a bored stare. What was with this guy? He just stared at Naruto, as if he was trying to solve some kind of puzzle. "So, who is this guy anyway Kakashi?" asked the black haired man as he stood next to Kakashi, his eyes bore into Naruto as if trying to burn his soul.

"He's Yellow Flash." Answered Kakashi when he turned to stare at the other man. The grey haired man turned back to stare at Naruto as he calmly started to say who this man really was. "Naruto, this is Sasuke Uchiha, he's known as the 'Blazing Wolf'. He was also handpicked by the captains just like you were." Naruto blinked as he stared at the man known as Sasuke. That was something that made Naruto feel a little better that he had been chosen like he, himself have been.

"So, what's his job while on the ship?" asked Naruto as he crossed his arms, only to wince a bit. Damn it, this pain was still pretty bad, damn it, damn it, damn it! He wanted to kick and scream though he knew that he couldn't do that or he would end up looking like a kid. Rubbing his forehead, the young man tried to keep himself calm, collected and relaxed.

"He tends to the fire in the engine room. He makes sure that the fire keeps burning so the ship can keep sailing through space and we don't crash." Calmly explained Kakashi as he let out a soft chuckle. Crossing his arms over his chest, Kakashi added "as for you Naruto, you'll be in charge of cleaning." As soon as he had said that, Naruto's just had pretty much hit the ground. Why was he the one in charge of cleaning?! Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, no! There was no way that he was going to clean for anything or anyone! Hell no!

"Why do I have to clean!?" shouted Naruto.

Kakashi laughed before patting Naruto's unwounded shoulder as he said "come on Naruto, everyone has a chore, we all have to pull our weight around here. Heck, Hinata even offers to cook and when she does everyone looks forward to it."

"Wait, everyone cooks or something?" asked Naruto with confusion written all over his face. It was something that had him a little curious as to if just the cooking counted as a separate chore all together since everyone seems to have their days of cooking. This was all so new to him since at home, Naruto didn't cook all that much instead he had always looked forward to either Gaara's cooking or the old pervert.

Kakashi chuckled as he answered the young man. "Everyone does cook yes, but only those who can cook. If someone doesn't cook and only gives them food poisoning then… well we try to come up with excuses to not let them cook." Wow that sounded nice… that was for sure.

"Well Kakashi, I'm going to check on the engine." Said Sasuke as he walked past Naruto, the blonde haired young man just watched as the black haired man walked past Naruto. Though as he walked past, Sasuke slapped Naruto's back as he said "later Yellow Flash." Naruto hissed out in pain and turned to glare at the man as he walked away and out of sight. At that time though was when Naruto saw a symbol on Sasuke's back. It was a fan that was white on the bottom and red up top. It was rather interesting though right now… Sasuke was just a huge pain to him… literally…


	7. Chapter 7

After getting his bearings together, Naruto took a deep breath as he pushed himself up onto his feet. His whole body had screamed at him to just stay down though he knew that he had to get up or someone would possibly trip over him. "You alright Naruto?" asked Kakashi, causing the young man to look up at him and nod. Yeah, he was just peachy, not like his back still hurt from getting slashed at or anything. Nooo, he was just perfect. Though he kept that to himself for now… there was no way that he was going to bitch about this at the moment…

Inhaling softly, the young man turned to stare at Kakashi for a moment as he asked "what are we doing now anyway? Where are we going?" Kakashi blinked his one eye at the blonde haired young man for a moment before he gave a small chuckle and scratched the back of his head. Why was it that Naruto wasn't going to like where they are going or something? It just seemed like he was going to be in a world of trouble or something…

"We're going to Amegakura." Answered Kakashi.

Wow, that sure told him shit all…

Sighing softly, the young man looked around as he tried to figure out what he could do until they got to Amegakura. This was going to be a long trip, he had heard about it from the pervert that he calls his guardian, and all he knew was that it was advanced in technology. Though that was all the old man would tell him, and it made Naruto a little irritated about that. _'I guess that's how Jiraiya wanted it to be, he wanted to keep it a secret from me until I'd see it myself…'_ Letting out a small smile, the young man scratched the back of his head as he looked around a little more though he didn't really see much else in this place, or at least in this room.

"Oh, where are my weapons?" asked Naruto.

"We took them and put them in storage. Why?" responded Kakashi with a tilt of his head.

Naruto gave a bit of an embarrassed smile as he said "well, I feel weird not having my guns with me if I'm awake… and moving around. I get nervous thinking that a beast would just come up and attack me." Kakashi just stared at Naruto as if he was trying to figure out something that he had just said. In fact, it wasn't a lie that Naruto had told him. Growing up, beasts would sometimes sneak into town and Naruto, of course was always the first target. He had always believed that he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. If it hadn't been for Gaara, Naruto would have been killed so many times. So he had learned how to use a gun and sword so he could defend himself, and of course those around him. It was something that always made him nervous so he always carried weapons when he would leave the house… well, and if he didn't have his hover board for a quick getaway.

Kakashi seemed to have understood the feelings that Naruto didn't speak of, so he went to the wall across the room and slid something up. _'A secret panel…'_ thought Naruto before he saw the secret hidden door slid up revealing weapons that would make anyone want to cheer or stare in awe. Well, mostly weapon fanatics but that was it he figured.

Kakashi pulled out twin holsters and handed them to Naruto before saying "these are amazing guns. They were specially made right?" Looking up, Naruto nodded as he wondered if Kakashi had ever seen weapons like these before. Jiraiya had told him that the guns were gifts or something though he never did find guns that were like these before. He had said that they were the only two guns known to have been made like this though the look he had always seen in the pervert's eyes told him another story, one that he never thought he would find out.

"Yeah, they harness my energy into special bullets that I don't have to keep reloading or replacing. I've had these guns for a long time." Naruto said with a bit of a smile. Even though he would have some fights with Jiraiya, Naruto loved the man like he would a father. That would never ever change… "I'm still not a hundred percent sure how this 'energy' works though, I just focus, shoot, and bam. My target is injured or dead." He let out a soft chuckle before wrapping the holsters on his thighs, people always wondered why he didn't have the holsters on his waist instead but he just felt like they belonged there… plus, his arms were too long…

"I get it…" Kakashi said suddenly, causing Naruto to blink and stare at the silver haired man. "Everyone has energy within them called chakra. It's spiritual and physical energy. You have a large amount, I can easily sense it." Calmly said the silver haired man only to give a small smile. "Though, you seem to have a rare nature energy. I have heard how Yellow Flash can harness an element with his weapons though I never knew what it was until I saw you fight the salamander. You have an affinity for 'wind' like how Sasuke has the affinity for 'fire'."

Naruto blinked in shock. He learned all of that just by watching him battle the salamander? Sure, he's known for a while that he had some kind of control over wind but to have some kind of affinity over it was something else. Yet, it also explained so much to him but for now he would just keep using that power to help those in need. Inhaling softly, the young man scratched the back of his head as he said "to be honest, I never knew I had an affinity for wind. I mean, well, I knew I could use it to some degree but I never really harnessed it perfectly."

"That is to be expected, wind nature is rare so there aren't many users. Though most users are from Suna so it is common there." Naruto looked up and sighed softly. Okay yeah, he knew that it was among people who were not just born on Suna, but who belonged to Suna.

"Well… I'm not really from Suna…"

"I figured as much. Where are you from Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

Looking up for a moment, the young man was trying to see if Kakashi had started to know the truth that Naruto wasn't really Yellow Flash. That he was just a man that lived on Suna and tried to live a normal life but who had big dreams to travel through space. Yet, there didn't seem to be any sign that Kakashi knew the truth. "I'm not really sure. I lived with my friend and guardian on Suna, I was found there and raised there so I don't really know where I was born but to me Suna will always be my home."

"That's good to hear Naruto. It doesn't matter where you're born, but where you were raised." Kakashi chuckled softly before he started to walk away. "Now, I gotta check on the engine real quick. Sai can unlock the elevator so you can check out the other floors of the ship and maybe get a better view of the stars." Responded Kakashi as he started to walk away. At least from what Naruto could tell, there were two elevators since the one that Kakashi went into was across from him and there was another door on the other side. Though it did make him curious as to where that girl was… he wanted to thank her for help him, for tending to his wounds…

"Just take the other elevator Naruto. I hope you like the view." Said Sai, his creepy smile still in place. "Just take it, then go through the door at the end of a long hallway and you'll be outside." Well, at least Sai had some directions for him to take though it still had him a little nervous to talk to this guy. Nodding to him, Naruto started to walk toward the elevator that Kakashi didn't take, thanking Sai before he walked on in and hit the button. He couldn't be sure what floor he had to hit but there were only three. One floor was the bottom of the ship which he assumed was where the engine was, and then there was the main floor that he was on right now so…

"Going up." Naruto said with a chuckle before he hit the button and started to make their way on up. Humming a soft tune to himself, the young man closed his eyes as he wondered what this journey was going to be like. There were so many things that he could do on this trip yet he didn't know what it would be. "It'll be exciting either way." Naruto muttered to himself with a small smile on his face.

As he waited to reach the top floor, Naruto couldn't help but think about when he was a kid growing up on Suna. All those nights he would sit around on the sand with Gaara and Jiraiya, just talking about space. Talking about the dreams that they would want to come true. Gaara of course wanted to be someone that people could depend on to help them through the desert thanks to his power over sand. People though always thought that his power over sand was a curse, something that shouldn't have been possible but Naruto of course always stood up for him. Saying that the power that Gaara holds is something that could help everyone.

Sadly, the villagers never trusted him himself. They always thought that he was some kind of freak, they had heard the tales of how he could just 'sense' things or even 'see' things that other's couldn't. Over the years he had learned to control that power but he also kept it to himself. The only people knowing it was Gaara and Jiraiya of course. Jiraiya had always told him that it was a gift, a gift possibly from his family or even his bloodline though he wasn't really sure what it was. To him, it was more like a curse that prevented people from acknowledging him in the first place… the only time they even seemed happy was when he played music for them that day before joining the crew.

Giving a sad smile, the blonde haired young man wondered if Jiraiya and Gaara were okay. Sure, he had just left not that long ago but still… they were his family after all and he did miss them. Leaning back against the wall, the young man knew that it would be a while before he returned home, even if it was just for a visit, though he knew that it would still be a while until he could even see them again.

Crossing his arms, Naruto closed his eyes as he visualised himself back home. Just enjoying a nice bowl of ramen with them. Gaara talking about how he had helped a few people travel through the desert, how Jiraiya had written another of his books and of course, Naruto trying to stop Jiraiya from his research of writing said book. In a way, that life could never get boring with that kind of excitement yet at the same time it could because it was the same thing every single day.

Opening his eyes, the young man saw that the light was starting to turn green, showing that he had arrived on the floor that he had been waiting to get on. In fact, Naruto wasn't even sure how long he had been in his own world for; all he knew was that he was ready to get a good view of the stars. Grinning from ear to ear, the young man ran out of the elevator when he saw the door opening upward and he saw that he was in what could be a bar/eating area. He could see the kitchen to the left of the elevator, a bar not too far off and of course just in the corner… At the far end, away from both the bar and kitchen was a long hallway.

In the center of the room were a bunch of tables and chairs.

Shaking his head, the young man started to make his way to the long hallway; he already saw a door at the end. At least the ship was protected by some kind of shield or something. At least, that was what Jiraiya would tell him. It was how the ships even if they were made by strong wood wouldn't burn up when they started to land or worse, crash. The worse thing for a chip is just to shatter upon impact.

Blinking softly, Naruto thought he could hear something… closing his eyes, the young man stopped walking and listened carefully. It sounded like a soft hum, as if testing the person's vocal cords. He'll admit, he's done that a few times himself to make sure that he could sing though there was something else… Opening his eyes, Naruto started to run down the hall and make his way outside. Listening carefully, the young man turned his head to the source of the sound once he made his way outside. The ship was ordinary that was for sure.

Long wooden deck, a little narrow blank that was framed with metal frames… A large mast for the sails… there wasn't really much out here though Naruto could still tell that the ship was still well taken care of. Though it was what he had started to hear, was what caused him to freeze in his tracks.

_On that day  
I watched you walk away  
I waved my hand and said  
"I'll see you when you come back"_

Blinking, Naruto turned his gaze and saw a silhouette of a woman's body. He squinted his eyes as he stared at her. Naruto could faintly make out some features of her body… She had long blue hair that was just an inch from her waist. Naruto was sure that she was the one that had saved him… that she was the one that had tended to his injuries.

_Days go on  
And still I wish upon  
The same bright star  
That shines so far away_

Blinking in surprise, Naruto carefully walked toward her, careful not to make any sound as she sang. It was beautiful… her voice itself was beautiful though… he was curious as to what she looked like. Tilting his head, Naruto saw that she wore a yellow shirt that didn't have any sleeves, though it wrapped itself around her neck though he also saw that her back was covered by the yellow material as well. The next thing he noticed was her short white skirt that looked like it didn't even reach past her rear end… though; he also saw a pair of pale lavender shorts that reached just a little above her knees. After that, Naruto saw a pair of thick stockings that provided her legs warmth, and were as white as her skirt; they went up her legs and under the shorts…

After that, there was a long strip of thick cloth that in a way looked like a scarf though it just wrapped around her waist like a belt with it hanging behind her almost like a tail of some sort. To finish off her outfit were black combat boots. In a way, they didn't match the outfit but at the same time it did… how that worked he really had no idea.

_To believe  
In something we call love  
Means your heart is strong  
and with it you belong_

He couldn't help but just stare at her… Naruto never knew that someone could have such a wonderful voice… it was as if he was listening to her soul singing… her heart. Giving a small smile, Naruto walked over to her side and stood next to her, his arms crossed over the railing as he watched her sing. Her eyes closed, her arms held together over her chest, right over her heart.

_One day soon my dreams will all come true  
Until then I'll wake up  
Though you won't be there,  
I will keep smiling  
'cause I haven't forgotten you_

Whatever she was singing about, Naruto could feel the emotions that flowed with her words. Even if this song wasn't about her, she could feel the emotions of this song. Something that he knew was rare… very rare. He couldn't help but smile at her, though he didn't let her know that he was there, that she was listening to him. He wanted to listen… he wanted to hear this song from start to finish.

_I just wanna be the star you look to  
No matter where you may be  
And with me you'll have no fears or tears come what may  
And whenever you look up you'll know that you will never be all alone  
Even if you are so very far away  
I will be the arms you call home a someday_

Closing his own eyes, Naruto wondered if this song was about her… about what she was really feeling or if it was something else. Opening his eyes, the young man stared at her, noticing that she had pale skin, but it didn't seem like she was sick. No, in fact he had to admit… she looked great… more than that though he couldn't really be sure what it was… what he could call it…

_In this town  
Is still where I remain  
I live as if nothing's wrong  
And act like I can feel no pain_

Smiling gently, Naruto looked away from her and just closed his eyes. Picturing the words within his mind's eye, picturing a woman just sitting in her home waiting for someone that she knew to come back to her. In a way, it made him think of a story that he had heard once before. A woman who had vowed to wait for her beloved to return to her from the war… She had waited day after day for him even when she heard that he was killed in action, she never gave up hope. She kept on waiting even after she had passed away… her hope, her faith, and her love was all for that man that never came back for her.

_I believe  
And pray I'll see you soon  
To believe it's true  
Is all I can do_

Sure, Naruto wasn't one for sappy love tales but even he could enjoy that story. Something like that was hard to come by in real life. It was something that he hoped he would have… someone that would have so much love and faith in him to wait for him… but, at the same time he would want that person to move on, to be happy with her life. That itself would make him sad that he made the woman he loved to be miserable for him until she herself had passed on.

_Everything happens for a reason  
A truth doesn't show  
One we might never know yeah_

Inhaling softly, Naruto gazed up at the sky, feeling a little more at peace knowing that he was following his dream at long last. There was still something though, something telling him that he had to do something important. What that was, he wasn't really sure what it would be but he knew that it would be worth it so long as he could help people…

_Even if all your dreams start to fade (ohh)  
Just keep your head held high  
I will be your shade  
You do not need to cry  
I'll always be by your side_

Gazing over at the blue haired woman, Naruto couldn't believe that she didn't know that he was there. Listening to her, listening to the song that was deep within her heart and soul. Sure, she was pretty… but was she as beautiful as her soul was or was… no, her soul was beautiful. Giving a gentle smile, Naruto leaned back a bit as he waited for her to finish the song…

_It's okay to cry because it hurts more  
to hold back all of your tears (oh baby)  
You're in pain because you're not  
letting your heart find rest  
All throughout the night you'll sleep dreaming of the sunrise that awaits you  
When it rises that's how you know you are blessed  
_

Frowning a bit, Naruto wondered what her eyes looked like… what colour were they? He didn't really have a preference but- wait… _'Why am I even thinking on preferences in women?! I don't even know her yet! Sure she's… pretty and has a beautiful voice but… I don't even know her yet.'_ thought the young man as he shook his head. Trying to get those thoughts out of his head. Damn it, he was turning into the man… only difference is that Jiraiya liked women with big breasts and- wait…

_Though this world is vast  
I know that each heart is joined together  
All the clouds that past me by  
Make their way to your sky  
I am with you this way_

Slowly, he turned to stare at the woman that stood next to him… his gaze slowly moving from her face down her neck, and landing at her chest. _'Oh shit…'_ thought Naruto as he felt his face turning bright red. Turning away as quickly as he could, he felt something dripping down his face, damn it! Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his handkerchief and started to wipe his nose before anyone could have noticed. Of all the things for him to notice on her it had to be her breasts?!

_Can you hear my voice as I am screaming out my heart  
You are far away but nothing can hold us apart (baby)  
I just wanna be the star you look to  
No matter where you may be  
And with me you'll have no fears  
or tears come what may  
And whenever you look up you'll know  
that you will never be all alone  
Even if you are so very far away  
I will be the arms you call a home someday (ha)  
I will be the arms you call home someday_

Naruto smiled gently at the woman when she had finished the song. It was amazing that someone like her could sing so beautifully… "You sound amazing." He whispered softly, not really sure if he made it sound like he truly was happy that she could have sang so well but at the moment he just went along with it… well, for now anyway.

The woman quickly opened her eyes and stared at Naruto with wide eyes. Though, he couldn't help but stare at her with wide eyes himself. For her eyes was light lavender, so light that it almost looked white. Though he had never seen eyes like that before… not even once in his entire life. "Your eyes…" he whispered softly, not really sure what he was to do or say… what could he say about her eyes? That they were unique? At the moment, the young man just didn't really know what words he could use, this may be just something that would remain a mystery for a while…

"I know they're weird…" whispered the blue haired woman, her pale lavender pools filled with a hint of sadness.

"No, yes they're different but… um… I don't find them weird. Just unique." Said Naruto, wanting to cheer her up. For some strange reason, Naruto didn't want her to be sad about anything. The very thought of it made him want to pull her in for a hug.

"You're nice… so, your Yellow Flash right?"

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Said Naruto, not bothering to correct her. He had gotten used to people mistaking him for Yellow Flash and at the moment, he didn't really give a damn. He held his hand, knowing that it was the polite thing to do… at least when it comes to meeting a new person. Taking a deep breath, the young man didn't really know what he was to do, though what he did know was that he had to at least try right?

"Hello Naruto, I'm Hinata…" giggled the girl; her smile was so bright that he thought it would blind him. Turning away, the young man tried to think of something, anything to get his mind off of how… pretty she was. Sadly, his mind didn't want to listen to him at all. Suddenly, Naruto heard Hinata gasp as she said "oh no! Beasts!" That had caused Naruto to look up in shock, for he saw beams of light just zipping by, within the lights though were weird beasts that were shaped like those creatures from the ocean that he'd see in books or something… what were they called again? Oh right, stingrays!

Well, it looks like he was going to have to fight… there was no way that he was just going to back down, not with so many people at stake… "Let's go!" shouted Naruto as he pulled out his guns.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked up and saw the beasts staring down at him and Hinata. If there was one thing he knew, it was that this was going to be tough since he didn't have his sword so he would have to stick to his guns… Yet, he also knew that it would be hard as well since they could fly. Turning his gaze to Hinata for a brief moment, the young man saw that she pulled out twin pairs of daggers. It was rather surprising that she had hidden those daggers, just where the hell did she keep them?

Shaking his head, the young man knew that he would have to ask her about that later. Right now, they were going to have to deal with the battle at hand. Looking up, the young man saw the bodies of the beasts. Indeed, they looked like stringrays, though what Naruto had noticed was that they were twice his size and height, they're bodies were brown with black spots on them.

_'With their slender frames, I'm guessing their built for speed, not power…'_ thought Naruto with his narrowed blue eyes. Soon, Naruto's gaze went to the tails, he saw electricity flowing through the beast and knew that these things focused more on their tails and possibly headbutts. He couldn't really be sure if that was true or not about the headbutt but at the moment, he didn't really give a damn. The only thing he cared about was to try to beat all three of these beasts and head on inside before more show up. _'This is my fault, I just know it…'_ thought Naruto, finding it rather odd that beasts had just started to show up all of a sudden… first in Suna, mostly that salamander and now these stingrays? What next?

Growling softly, Naruto turned to stare at Hinata as he said "hope you know how to fight Hinata. Wouldn't want to cover for you." He said the last part with some humour in his tone. Hinata of course just smiled at Naruto before she rushed forward and jumped at the beast as she slashed her daggers at the beasts flesh. Naruto smirked softly before he lifted his guns and pointed it at his targets. He knew that this was going to be a tough battle that this was going to be hard with such limited space and not to mention that they were in space.

Narrowing his eyes, the young man focused some of his energy into his gun and shot out the bullets. They whizzed through the air, letting out a weird sound that in a way sounded like a mini tornado that would be whipping around through towns, villages and cities if they were larger. Though the young man figured that he was the only one to hear the sounds from the bullets though he didn't care if anyone else could hear it or not.

Shooting more bullet's at the beast at the far left, Naruto saw that one hit the beasts face, and one hit its tail. It was rather weird that the beast screamed when the orbs of wind hit its tail but not its head. It was rather odd that it would scream from that unless… "Wait." Naruto whispered to himself before using his sight and saw the beast's aura. A thick layer of it surrounded its body, so that's why it wasn't as affected by the bullets when they hit his head. Blinking in confusion, the young man turned his gaze to their tail and blinked when he saw a thin layer of aura. _'So, their tails really are their weakness…'_ thought Naruto before turning to Hinata. "Aim for their tail!" cried out Naruto as he turned back to the beasts and shot out at the fucker.

"Why aim for their tail?" asked Hinata.

"It's their weakness! Trust me on this Hinata," answered Naruto as he shot out more bullets. The one beast turned to Naruto and pulled its tail back toward itself; Naruto knew what it was going to do as soon as its tail started to spark. It was going to try to stab him, not this time. As soon as the beast shot its tail away from itself, Naruto twisted his body to the left only to turn it to the right and flipped through the air, shooting at the beast as he let out a smirk. There was no way that he would go down. Not with his dream on the line.

_"Kill… must kill… Kill and take power from… blonde human…"_

"What?" asked Naruto, blinking as he stared at the beast, landing on his feet as he stared at the beast as it stared at him. What was going on? Did he really just hear the beast speak or was that all in his head? No, there was no way that he was hearing any of this. There was just no way would that it be possible for him to even hear what they were saying, he had to just hurry up and finish this beast off before it tried to kill him and Hinata. Rushing forward, Naruto shot another round of bullets at the beast, smirking that he was easily beating these things. Though it was rather odd that it was easy to beat them… why was that?

Shaking his head, Naruto jumped back as the beast was about to headbutt him, he had to be careful when it comes to close range. Maybe it was a good thing that he didn't have his sword with him at the moment.

"Take this fucker!" shouted Naruto as he focused more of his energy into his left hand gun. Wanting to test a theory… would a stronger shot be enough to take down these things? Or would it be pointless? He had to be careful though or else he would have used his energy for nothing and would be defenceless since he had no real bullets for his gun. As he gathered up the energy from within the core of his very own body, there was a weird light surrounding him. Instead of it being blue, the energy that glowed around him was a deep crimson. "You're going down!" shouted Naruto as he launched the bullet that was surrounded by the red aura that had once surrounded Naruto.

The orb flew through the air before hitting its target and causing the beast to turn into dust and blow away. Blinking in shock, Naruto couldn't believe that had worked. Though it was also surprising that he had been able to even bring up that much power… Shaking his head, he noticed that the one beast looked ready to spin around at Hinata, using its tail as a knife so it could slice her in half. "No!" shouted Naruto as he rushed forward, his troubles forgotten as he tried to reach Hinata. Had to make sure that she didn't get killed, he wouldn't let anyone die, not on his watch.

In fact, for some reason time seemed to have slowed down for him, it all seemed like he was running through something thick as did everything and everyone around him. Looking ahead, he saw that Hinata was trying to use her daggers as a way to shield herself yet, for some reason Naruto sensed that it wouldn't have been enough.

Putting his guns in their holsters, Naruto jumped in the air, wanting to make sure that he had built enough speed and strength into his legs so he could jump at Hinata and get her out of harm's way. That was part of his vow, he vowed to protect anyone, no matter how evil they were… well, unless there was no saving them but otherwise he wouldn't kill anyone. Hinata's lavender gaze turned to Naruto for a brief moment; it was as if she was seeing him for the first time though she didn't have that reaction for very long. For as soon as her gaze turned to Naruto, he had managed to tackle her and pin her to the floor of the ship and the tail had sliced through the air where Hinata once stood.

Groaning, Naruto knew that he should have hit something hard but for some reason his face was on something… soft? Shaking his head, he pushed himself up, his hands touching the wooden floors as he looked down and blushed darkly when he realised two things. One, he was hovering above Hinata, just staring into her eyes and a weird emotion seemed to emit itself through his chest. The next… his face had been nuzzling her breasts and he hadn't even been aware of it at all!

Meanwhile…

Jiraiya lifted his head and blinked a bit. "Something wrong Jiraiya?" asked Gaara as he sat across from the white haired man. Jiraiya looked over at Gaara for a moment and chuckled softly before setting his book down. For some reason, Gaara didn't like that look that Jiraiya was giving… it just seemed so wrong for some reason and it had him worried for someone…

"I sensed that Naruto finally nuzzled some breasts."

"And what makes you think that?"

"My perverted senses were tingling."

"… Damn it Jiraiya, you and your damn perverted senses…"

Back in space…

Naruto felt like time had slowed down for him again. At this very moment, he couldn't look away from Hinata… it was as if her pale lavender orbs just kept him staring at her… like he was in some sort of trance. How was this even possible? Was this some kind of power that Hinata has or was it something else? The weird feeling in his chest caused him to want to stay in this position forever and ever though he knew that it would never be possible, at least not for the time being anyway…

"Such beautiful eyes…" Hinata whispered, causing Naruto to blush darker than he had thought would have been possible. Though Naruto figured that Hinata had meant to say that in her head, for her face had gone bright red. "I said that out loud didn't I?" she asked, when Naruto had nodded his head her face only went darker. What confused Naruto though was that he could hear her pulse quicken, was this from his sensitive hearing or was it something else? He didn't know though he didn't think his hearing would be that great.

Shaking his head, Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her up. If there was one thing that he knew, it was that they can't keep just lying on the floor. The beasts would end up slamming into Naruto causing him to crush Hinata… even if his face would be buried in her chest again, that would be a great way to go. Face going dark red once again, Naruto looked over and growled as he saw one of the beasts just flying toward him. Right now, he wouldn't have enough time to pull out his gun and charge his energy into his gun. At times like this he wished he had a sword on hand. But no, his sword was inside and he couldn't do anything about that. But he could do something about this!

"Naruto!" shouted Hinata with concern in her voice. He knew that she was worried about the beast attacking them but at the moment he knew that he had to focus all of the strength that his body could muster. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto could feel the strength, the energy he felt when he fought that giant before meeting up with Kakashi and Sai. The energy he felt when he fought the salamander. For him though this would be more than enough. Letting out a scream, Naruto held his fist back and threw it forward. His fist made contact with the stingray's face, sending it flying through the air and through space. It wasn't dead but for now it would have to do.

"How did you do that?!" shouted Hinata with shock.

Breathing heavily, Naruto could only shrug, to be honest, he had no idea how he was even able to do that. Just figured that it was just a fluke but for right now he was going to use this strength to fight the beasts until the energy would leave his body alone. For how long that would be, he didn't know nor could he bother with trying to figure that out. Turning back to the beast, Naruto pulled out his guns as he said "get your daggers, I'll cover you alright?" He saw Hinata nod from the corner of his eye. Knowing that when he had knocked her over the shock had caused Hinata to drop her daggers which at the moment seemed to be her only weapon…

They were both at a disadvantage… Naruto couldn't get close to the targets, and Hinata couldn't get far enough away from them. Looking around, the young man knew that with the last two, they would try to do whatever they could to make sure that they wouldn't turn to dust like their buddy… there had to be some way to slow them down but how?

Shaking his head, Naruto didn't have anything that would get these things to slow down… it would be tough though he knew that the beasts would have to get close enough for him to get a for sure shot in. "Naruto… can you use 'wind'?" asked Hinata, causing Naruto to look over at her and frown a bit. "If you can use wind, and use it with my water energy we can slow them down with cold air." Huh… he never thought of fusing elements but then again, the only element on Suna was wind so he never knew about combining elements before…

"Alright, how does it work?" asked Naruto.

Hinata shook her head as she said "you really don't act like Yellow Flash… at least from what I've heard." Naruto sighed softly, at least he didn't act like Yellow Flash, maybe it would let people know that he wasn't the famous hunter and instead was just a normal guy that lived on the desert planet. There wasn't anything that he could do about that anyway. "Anyway, focus your energy into your gun, and make sure it stays in there alright? After that, hold it out for me so I can put my energy within it and allow them to fuse. It'll create a cold wind that should turn into ice okay?"

Naruto nodded, that did make some sense so that would work. Well, at least he hoped that would work. Focusing his energy into his one gun, he knew that it was going to be hard to do this since the beasts were trying to get a hold of them. Naruto could feel two energies within him, one he knew very well but the other he still wasn't sure what it was though he focused that into his other gun and shot. "Focus!" shouted Hinata, her voice sounding a little panicked. Not that he couldn't blame her of course though he just nodded, as if telling her that he was still focusing.

Inhaling deeply, he felt the energy just swirling within his gun, giving it a soft light that surrounded it. It was weird but the light was a soft green, which Naruto figured was the colour of wind energy. "Here." Naruto said while holding out his gun, still keeping a hold of it just in case his energy would disappear if he let go. Hinata gently grabbed a hold of Naruto's hand, in a way that made him blush though it disappeared quickly.

Soon, Naruto saw the weird light surround Hinata. In a way, it was like the light that surrounded his gun but this light was blue… almost like his eyes. Giving Hinata a soft gaze, he couldn't help but wonder what kind of power she had… it was as if she was casting some kind of spell over him but that would just be silly. There was no such thing as spells or magic and yet he was starting to believe in it because of the way this woman had some kind of power over him. Inhaling softly, the young man turned back to the beast and saw that one was trying to head back toward the two young adults.

Growling, Naruto used that weird energy within his body once again and shot more bullets at the beasts. He wouldn't allow these beasts to get the better of them. He had to make sure that he could take these guys down before it was too late. The beast howled and flew off but Naruto knew that it would be back. It was only a matter of time of course.

"Now Naruto!" shouted Hinata as he shot off the bullets. Instead of the bullet just being a round blue swirling orb, it was a mixture of blue and green. The power of wind and water swirling within it and it made Naruto think that it really was possible for him to fuse elemental energies into weapons. Which, he found to have been amazing. Smirking, the young man watched as the bullets hit their targets, the beasts screamed and roared in rage before their bodies had started to slow down. Whatever that attack did, he figured that it slowed down their circulation or something which would cause their limbs to slow down and freeze up. At least now they won't have such fast reflexes. Smirking, Naruto rushed forward and shot another bullet at the beast, causing it to scream before turning to dust. Must have been one he had already fought but never defeated so that would explain as to why it would have just disappeared like that.

"We have one left." Whispered Naruto, his gaze turning deadly as he knew that this was going to be tough since they did just fight two other beasts though so long as they could defeat this thing as soon as possible he knew that it would be worth it.

"I'm a little worn out…" Hinata whispered.

He couldn't blame her for that. "Don't worry Hinata, we'll deal with this beast and kick its ass." Smirked Naruto, this was going to be a challenge though it'd still be worth it. Narrowing his eyes once again, Naruto focused all of his energy into one more attack. He had to make sure that he weakened this beast before he could kill it in one final blast. That was all that he would need and he knew that.

"Hinata, can you keep that thing busy for a few minutes, I just have to gather up enough energy so I can blow that thing to pieces." Naruto calmly said, though deep in his voice his voice sounded a little threatening. He was ready to kill; he was ready to kill this fucking thing no matter the cost. There would be nothing that would stop him this time. Not a single damn thing and this was going to be the final battle with these fucking things. Smirking, the young man gathered up his energy. Closing his eyes, Naruto sensed and heard what was going on around him.

The energy that was flowing through him was powerful though he wasn't sure where it was coming from. Nor did he care about it at the moment. The only thing he cared about though was to make sure that he had gathered enough energy so that he could easily kill the beast and save the ship. Though, now that he thought about it, why did he sense another beast but never saw it?

_'Must be all in my head…'_ thought Naruto as he kept trying to build up energy. The energy was terrible, it felt like it was just building up some kind of pressure within his body and it caused him some pain. Though Naruto knew that he would just have to keep building up this energy and started to push it into his gun as he kept focus on it.

_"Puny human girl… die! Must die!"_

Opening his eyes, Naruto saw that Hinata was jumping up in the air and landing on the beast, slashing her daggers at it only to blink in shock. Hinata's daggers were coated in a thin layer of ice at least that was what he could tell since it looked a little frosted over. That, to him was a little strange though must be part of her control over water. To him, that was amazing though it still had him curious as to how much control Hinata had over this water energy of hers. There was just so much that he didn't understand about the galaxy and this may end up being one of them.

Groaning, Naruto fell to his knees for a moment before he slowly started to push himself back up onto his feet. He had to keep himself focused; he had to make sure that he stayed standing so he could put in as much energy as he could. _"Stop this boy, you'll end up destroying yourself before you can really contain and harness this power…"_ growled a voice in the back of Naruto's mind. He didn't know who that voice belonged to, to be honest. It was a voice that he has never heard of before and it had him a little confused as to who was speaking him.

_'I can handle it!'_ thought Naruto, he knew that he could handle this; he had to take advantage of this before it was too late. There just had to be something that he could do to keep this energy flowing so he could finish this thing off.

_"No, you can't. Not as you are right now, you will burn into ash and blow in the wind like those beasts she's fighting if you keep this up."_

Damn it, this voice was really starting to piss him off right now. There was no way that he would listen to his voice but the thought of burning into ash and blowing in the wind did scare him a bit. Then again, that would scare anyone right? So, he just kept the energy that he had built and started to focus on that and that alone. He had to make sure that this would be enough though there wouldn't be a way to find out if it would be enough but it'd have to do for now. At least until he had better control over this weird energy that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

When he opened his eyes, they were no longer blue but a deep crimson. "Hinata move now!" shouted Naruto as he pointed the gun at the beast and pumped all of the energy within the barrel of the gun. Hinata of course jumped out of the way and landed near the mast of the ship. It seemed that she knew the dangers of this attack and for that he was thankful. It would have proven that she could sense this energy but then again, maybe everyone on the ship could feel it. "Time to die fucker!" shouted the blonde haired man as he pulled the trigger.

The bullet sailed through the air and aimed itself into the beasts head, and didn't just do that but it went right through the beast's body and it disappeared after flowing through the beasts flesh. Soon, the beast turned into dust like its buddies and blew off into the wind. Naruto felt so tired and weak, his skin felt so hot and it felt like he would have melted. Though he had to stay standing or he would appear weak… if he showed weakness then there would be a chance of them kicking him off the ship before he could finish his dream of flying through the galaxy.

"That was great Naruto!" shouted Hinata with a bright smile on her face.

Naruto couldn't help but smile before he let out a yelp when the ship suddenly shook. "Oh no! The engine! We have to get back below deck Naruto!" shouted Hinata before he could even ask what was going on, Naruto and Hinata rushed down to the command room. He knew that something had happened during that battle. Maybe his senses weren't so far off after all; maybe there had been another one that didn't bother with him. Instead, it would want to want to make sure that Naruto had gone down… at least, that was what he was assuming anyway…

No, it must have just been a fluke, that's all it was and that was all it was going to be. Inhaling softly, Naruto rushed into the command room and looked around. Kakashi was at the controls as he looked like he was trying to see what was going on. Sai was at the helm as he tried to steer the ship. Maybe there would be some troubles for this though for now there was no way that this was going to be a win for them all.

"What happened?" Shouted Hinata, her voice sounded like she was in command. Man, this was harder to believe that she was in charge than people would think. Though it would be difficult for them all to figure out what the damage was unless it was the obvious whatever it would have been anyway.

"From what Sasuke said, a beast blew a hole in the side of the ship into the engine room and damaged it." Hinata gasped and looked down before she looked like she was about to rush to the engine room until Naruto grabbed a hold of her. Hinata stared at Naruto for a moment before he shook his head.

"Hinata, the engine is Sasuke's job, I may not know anything yet but I think Sasuke would be able to fix it a lot better than you could." Calmly said Naruto as he looked over and blinked in confusion. "Sai, are you okay?" For some reason, the weird smile on Sai's face scared him a lot more than any beast ever could. It bothered him and brought a chill down his spine.

"Oh, nothing… I just lost control of the ship so no problem." Sai said his smile still in place though that wasn't what bothered him. It wasn't just that Sai said that he had lost control of the ship. It was far from that, it was the fact that he was still fucking smiling! "What's wrong Naruto? You look like you've seen a ghost." Said Sai as he tilted his head to the side and chuckled a bit.

"How the hell can you be smiling?!" shouted Naruto, his eyes widening as he held onto the wall hoping that would be enough to keep him from flying in the air while in this very room. How was it that this guy could smile at anything that was going on here right now? Of all times?!

"Sai is there anything you can do to get control of the ship again?" asked Hinata.

Sai turned back to the haul and tried to turn the wheel, as if he was trying to turn away from the planet that was coming into their line of sight. Naruto though was still nervous when Sai shook his head saying "nope, the ship won't turn, we've entered Konoha's gravitational field and we're going to crash." The weird smile was still in place, this was really starting to piss him off…

"How the hell can you keep smiling like that Sai?! We're going to fucking crash damn it!" shouted Naruto, looking ready to rip that damn smile off of Sai's face and force it into a frown.

"Now, now Naruto, there isn't a reason to be so upset." Kakashi said with a calm look on his face, at least it wasn't a smile but that also wouldn't be what bothered him this time. Oh, far from that, that was for sure. Shaking his head, Naruto stared at Kakashi with wide eyes as he only said one thing that really bothered him.

"And how the fuck are you so damn calm?!" shouted Naruto, there was no way that he could handle this. All of these crazy people were going to drive him insane at this rate. How was it that so many people were going to do this to him… his nerves were going to be fried at this rate. "We're going to die!" shouted Naruto as he felt the ship get through the gravitation field and it made the ship shake all the more. In fact, turning back to Sai and Kakashi, Naruto stared at them saying "will the ship hold?!"

"Oh yes, but I'm not sure if we won't have some injuries or get off." Said Sai, his smile still in place as he laughed and chuckled.

"YOU'RE ALL FUCKING CRAZY!" shouted Naruto before the ship landed on the ground with a rough landing. Naruto yelped and flew in the air and smacked into the wall, his head hit the wall hard before landing on the ground and he moaned out in pain. Everything was spinning, causing him to blink slowly and look around before he closed his eyes.

Slowly, Naruto lifted his hand and reached the back of his head and pulled it back and stared at his hand… well, it seemed that he hit his head a lot harder than he thought he did for there was blood staining his palm. Moaning, his head fell and hit the ground before falling over and passed out. Before his mind faded out, he heard Hinata screaming out his name… Though, as Naruto's mind faded he thought that he saw someone coming into his mind, not a new person on the ship but someone that he didn't even know nor has he ever met before in his entire life…

"Who are you…?" he whispered softly before finally blacking out.


End file.
